Wicked Game
by Labrynth
Summary: The continuation of the Hunt for Ada story arc. Same format as before. You will be totally lost if you haven't read Hunt for Ada... Now finished
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: This is the continuation of the Hunt For Ada story line we were running over at Tumblr. Once again this is a very free flowing story line that I have no control over! LOL We have a fantastic group of people in on this and even I am very excited to see where it goes. Since I caught this one early on, I'm hoping to post the chapters of this as we go.

This should be similar in format to Hunt for Ada, but things are always subject to change. :)

Our current cast of players is as follows: Ada Wong (ask-a-w), Leon Kennedy (ask-l-s-k), Carla Radames (harbingerbutterfly), Helena Harper (asksassyhelena), Chris Redfield (bsaacaptian) and Director Jill Redfield (directorjredfield). By the looks of things we will also have some new players as the arc continues. Feel free to watch us over on Tumblr, this arc is tagged Wicked Game.

_**Wicked Game**_

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: Quint Cetcham .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Quint:

I'm moving to my personal computer for a while. Call it a funny feeling. I want you to sweep the house and office for anything of note and dig into my work computer.

Jill

…..

_To: Director Jill Redfield .org_

_From: Director Jill Redfield .org_

Do you really want to play with something you don't understand?

Leaning back in her chair, Jill smiles. "There you are Carla, just like I thought you would be." Fingers sweep over the keyboard quickly. "Still hiding I see. Guess I wasn't so disappointing after all."

Sending... / You really didn't think I was going to be intimidated did you?

Receiving... / Not particularly. I enjoy watching your deductions.

Sending... / Good. I'd hate to think you underestimated me that badly.

Receiving... / I haven't underestimated you. I think I've guessed pretty well

Sending... / Really? I think you've either seriously underestimated me, or overestimated yourself.

Receiving... / I don't think so. Trace this line if you'd like. preen my creation if you'd like- You only have a vaccine because of **me**, you only know what you know because of **me**. It's… fun to watch.

A soft beep sounds from the computer. "Thank you Quint," she mutters under her breath. "Couldn't have done it without you."

…..

She turns to Operative 45.

"The Director of the BSAA wants to _play_ with me. She seems to be sniffing out the work of Miss Radames- for whatever legislative reason. She's unaware that the past Progenitor studies and the current state of Chrysalid are two entirely separate bodies of work- I think we should keep it that way. "I like watching them work. "Your orders are simple. We're not to get involved yet- you focus on species collection. The hibernaculum state of things is going to prove useful here in the States. "I want a sample of the director's bloodwork- She's unique and incredibly valuable. Her immunity is one through exposure, not clinical inoculation. Obtain it discretely- find her physician and _persuade_ them. Assassinate them. I will be traveling to Vienna for a conference- to purchase a more efficient way to jump the pathogen. These small epidemics are good distractions- continue them and up the ante. "Good luck."

…..

Dropping a kiss to her sleeping husband's shoulder, Jill slips quietly out of bed. He was always tired when he returned from a mission and this was no exception. She feels a little guilty, even though she hadn't intended for him to actually go this time. She damn well should have known he would. Chris murmured something in his sleep and she smiled lovingly. As much as she often wants to wring his neck, she loves him deeply.

One of Chris' BSAA sweatshirts lay on the floor and she pulls it on over her head. Pulling on a pair of flannel pajama bottoms she shoves her feet in a pair of slippers and moves silently out the door. Louie raises his head from his dog bed and thumps his tail. Reaching down to rub his tummy, she softly shushes him. Once the dog has settled she makes her way to the living room and the files still there.

In all likelihood she'll regret not being able to sleep tomorrow when all she wants to is take a nap, but for now the insomnia wins. There are still a lot of files left to go through, not to mention cross referenced. If anything will put her back to sleep, that will…

Her phone beeps and she looks at it. A new message from Ada.

_Can I come by? I've got some things you need to see._

Frowning, Jill replies. _Sure, I'm up. Chris is still asleep._

Less than 10 minute pass when a soft knock echoes on the door. Moving quickly and quietly, Jill swings it open, not wanting to wake Louie or Chris.

"Come in."

Ada slides through the door and follows the other woman to a comfortably furnished living area. A dog bed sits in one corner but it looks like the dog himself spends more time in one of the over stuffed chairs judging by the amount of dog hair on it. The spy takes a seat on one end of the sofa. "We have quite a problem on our hands now. The C-virus has mutated and she hid a lot of chrysalids around the planet. Take a look at the files in this data chip."

Jill listens with a growing dread and takes the chip. She plugs it into her computer and groans. "Shit. How did I know you were going to bring bad news? All right, let's have a look at these files. Do I want to know where you found them?"

Files lay on a side table next to the couch and the Director pulls them off. Sliding the laptop over, she places the paper files next to it and hands a handful of them to Ada.

"All right, let's see how much of this is repeated and how much is new. There's a lot of questions we need answered ASAP. The faster we can get answers, the faster we can move."

The raven haired woman offers a small nod. She couldn't agree more on this one. They spend a few moments in silence, each of them working through the pile. When Jill speak again, she jumps slightly.

"Do we know exactly how many she has and their locations? Maybe we should leave the ones inside the US to the DSO... the BSAA could possibly cover the rest." Leaning back in her spot on the sofa, she scrubs her face with her hands. "This went from bad to damn near catastrophic.

"Twenty. A handful in the States, the rest all over the world. Some in remote areas, others in more populated spots." Carla had obviously planned well.

"Ok, Twenty. We can work with that. More populated areas needs to be dealt with first, then the more remote ones. I don't suppose she was kind enough to leave details locations was she?"

The smile was sly. "I go where the good guys don't. These are all her personal and very detailed files. I also grabbed Sherry's and Jake's blood sample along the way. It wasn't easy but it was worth it."

Unable to help it, Jill admits to herself that she's at least a little impressed. "Well, you have been busy haven't you? All right. We need a plan." Closing her eyes she takes a deep breath and begins turning it over in her head. "Ok then. I'll get the blood samples where they need to go. I don't think they have a recent one of mine…

We need to start mobilizing teams. Quickly. I want us to hit before she sees it coming. What's the closest one? Road trip or helicopters?" She laughs. "Do you want to call Leon or should I?"

"You won't be pleased to hear this but… there's one in D.C. The DSO won't be too happy about that."

"I see." Quickly she fires off an email. They need to act immediately.

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: BSAA Directors All

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

I need all branches to begin mobilizing at least two teams immediately. We have an urgent matter that will require everyone's complete cooperation.

Details to follow.

Jill Redfield

North America Division

Jill feels the familiar tingle she's always gotten before a mission. Honestly, she shouldn't be going. She took the Director position, in part, so she wouldn't be on field ops any more. But they were still suffering the losses from China and Edonia. Recruiting and training agents took time and they never had that many on reserve. And, if she were perfectly honest, this was personal. Bitch tried to kill her husband and steal her dog.

She casts a glance towards the bedroom where Chris is still sleeping. They won't move until the morning as they still have to get a team in and ready to go, but he isn't going to be happy. He has become increasingly protective of her since his return. A small smile turns her mouth upwards at the thought.

Her mind races, bending the information around in her head like a malleable thing. Twisting it, turning it, examining it from all angles, working out the possibilities. Ideally they would strike as many as they could at once. It provides the greatest possibility for the highest amount of damage. If any unit enters first then Carla will have warning of what's coming. As much as she's ready to go, she knows they need to take a deep breath and wait. Especially her.

She has never been good at waiting.

And if they miss this opportunity it will be lost forever.

Obviously she won't be getting any more sleep tonight. With a sigh she heads for the kitchen to make some tea. Looking over her shoulder at Ada she asks, "You want anything?"

"Just water would do, thanks." Ada smiles slightly. "As much as I want to, you should call Leon. I believe both organizations will require immense co-operation for this. I don't think he can get to work based on a spy's word."

Jill inclines her head in agreement. "Cooperation I'm not sure the DSO is willing to give, but I don't intend to give them an option. They won't be taking a spy's word. They'll be listening to the North America BSAA Director. Even if I go to the President. And won't that cause a ruckus?" A wry smile crosses her face. "I'll contact Leon. If he thinks I'm sitting this out he's sorely mistaken." She turns, continuing her trek to the kitchen. "One water, coming up."

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: BSAA Directors All, Ingrid Hunnigan, Leon S Kennedy, Helena Harper

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

RE: Sit Rep, Carla Radames

All:

I have come into possession of documents that have detailed locations of chrysalids we were unaware of until now. Right now the total is at 20 and they are spread all over the world. These locations range from heavily populated to very remote.

We need to take these out. Hard and fast. As soon as the first one goes, Carla will know we have this information. This is going to be a coordinated effort and requires complete cooperation from everyone involved. I will absolutely NOT tolerate any pissing contests or power struggles with this one. We will never get an opportunity like this again. We can, not only strike out against Carla in a way that will seriously hamper her plans, but we will also be able to save countless lives. Some of us need to remember why the BSAA was founded.

We have no idea right this moment what else we might find in these locations. Our main priority is to destroy the threat. Intel is our second priority.

Because this needs to happen simultaneously and we do not have much time to gather our teams, I am letting the DSO handle two of the three locations currently in the US. There is one of these things in D.C. I will be going with the DSO team to this location. I imagine Chris will also be going with us.

Here is the break down of the teams we need:

North America: The DSO will be in charge of the D.C. and L.A. Operations. The BSAA will be running the Atlanta op.

South America: You have three locations.

Europe: You have three locations.

East Africa: You have two locations.

West Africa: You have two locations.

Middle East: You have two locations.

Far East: You have three locations.

Oceanic: You have two locations.

Coordinates on each location have already been sent to your respective Directors. Because the DSO will be running two of the North America Ops, we will be sending teams to other locations.

I hope I do not need to stress the precision with which this operation needs to happen. We need to be hitting these places simultaneously so she does not have time to prepare or retaliate. If we cannot hit all of them at the some time, then our focus needs to be on the heavily populated areas and we can hit the less populated areas in a second wave. If we opt for the second option we will have lost the element of surprise and will likely lose more men than we would otherwise. As it stands, I fear we will lose many of our people. I cannot believe Carla would leave these places unguarded.

We do not know exactly how the best way to take these down will be as we do not know if this is a different strain of the C-Virus, but I feel our best bet is to burn it all to the ground. Leave nothing behind.

Once again, this requires complete cooperation and anyone who doesn't feel this applies to them will have me to deal with.

Your teams need to be ready to go within the hour. More details to follow.

Jill Redfield

North America Division

Hitting the Send button, Jill looks at Ada.

"I need eyes on this. You have the best chance of not being seen. I need to know everything you see and hear."

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: Spec Ops SpecOps .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Ok people, this is how this is going to go. The DSO isn't used to mobilizing like this, so part of this falls on us. I haven't heard back from Agent Kennedy on how many agents he will be sending, so we need to be prepared. She has picked some of the most heavily populated areas for her locations here in the States. I have no idea how Canada got off so easily, but it is what it is.

First, I want Predator drones in the air now. Keep off the location but I want all the information we can get on the surrounding areas. Buildings, vantage points, population, etc. Keep them far enough out they can't be spotted.

Second, since Alpha Team has never been fully reformed, Chris and I will Take the Alpha sign in D.C.

Third, Charlie team goes to Atlanta. Barry can head this unit. I want a full twelve man team on this. There will be no DSO on this one, it all falls on us.

Fourth, split Delta Team. Half goes with the DSO to the LA site. The other half needs to go into secondary teams. These teams are going to be responsible for extraction. We have a lot of rookies at the moment who aren't quite ready for field work. Put them with the extraction teams. They have to get their feet wet some time, but going in full bore isn't going to help them.

Fifth, get in touch with Rebecca. Each team gets a medic, including the extraction teams. I want enough of the C-Virus vaccine to go around. We've all been inoculated before, but I'm taking no chances with this. If this is a new C-Virus mutation it might not help, but it damn well can't hurt.

Sixth, Bravo team can be split into threes and sent to other branches for man power. This is going to tax our resources here, but that's how it goes people.

I expect reports coming in from all field teams. Clive will be in the MTAC center when this goes down to coordinate among our teams and with other Branches. You will each be assigned a HQ contact who will be running it. Since this is not only a precise but delicate operation I need everyone to follow orders to the letter. I want everyone coming home from this.

Do not think this will be easy or that we will be able to simply breeze in and out. Carla would never make it that easy for us. She might not know we're coming, but she's always prepared.

We simply cannot misstep on this one people.

Get in touch with Quint and find out if Genesis II is ready to go into the field. If it is, send any units we have with the teams it can get to first. The rest of us will have to fly blind.

Do what you need to do, be ready to move out in an hour.

Jill Redfield

North America Director

…..

Incoming Message

Jill, It's Clive. I just want to touch base with you. All branches are up and moving on this as you asked. Your current team leaders are as follows:

West Africa: Sheva Alomar and Josh Stone

East Africa: Keith Lumley

South America: Carlos Olivera

The rest of the team leader roles are being decided. If you have suggestions, please pass them along.

Currently Quint has 4 Genesis II prototypes to go out. As requested they will go out with the closest groups. He has requested going with one of the Europe groups, but I wasn't sure if you wanted him on the ground or in the lab for this. Give him a call.

I know you put Predator Drones in the air on that side. I have had other branches do the same where we can. Intel should be coming in within the hour. Will keep you updated.

- Clive

…..

To:Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Helena Harper .gov

Jill, I'm setting up a sweep unit in los angeles and we're just arriving there now. Tomorrow i'm meeting up with the team. Hunnigan will keep you posted on what is happening with me since i won't be around tomorrow. We need to locate carla's chyrsalids because i've dealt with the monster in their before and trust me… It's not pleasant. It's code name is lepotitsa.

Under no circumstances should you go near this mutation because it's gas automatically turns people around into zombies. I couldn't get into contact with leon lately so please don't be afraid to message hunnigan. She's usually the eyes and ears of the operation.

I'll let you know what else is happening tomorrow.

…..

To: Helena Harper .gov

From:Director Jill Redfield .org

Helena:

Be very careful. This op has to go down simultaneously… if any of us are spotted or go in too fast she's going to have fair warning we're coming and we really can't afford that.

Copy on the gas. Thanks for the head's up. I'll let all the teams know. Hopefully this is a standard C-Virus mutation. If so then the vaccine we managed to manufacture will offer us at least some protection. It doesn't hurt to be extra cautious.

I've heard from Leon, tho I haven't the slightest idea where he is. I will contact Hunnigan as well.

Jill

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: BSAA Directors All, Ingrid Hunnigan, Leon S Kennedy

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Be advised, word has come down we will in all likelihood be facing the Lepotitsa creatures many of you saw in the previous outbreaks. These creatures are very dangerous and offer an airborne form of the C-Virus. Take appropriate precautions when dealing with these creatures. Most of you have received the inoculation previously manufactured and we do believe this will protect you, however this does not mean you get to ignore standard safety precautions.

If you are not familiar, please find the attached files for all the information we have gathered.

Hunnigan, if you would please pass this on to your people.

We will be moving in within 24 hours.

Jill Redfield

North America Division

…..

Outgoing Message

_**Message from directorjredfield**_: All right people, go time is almost at hand. Everyone please break off into your entrance teams. Final report going out in a few hours.

_**Reply from ask-l-s-k:**_ Roger that.

_**Reply from ask-a-w:**_ Ready when you are.

…..


	2. Chapter 2

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From:Helena Harper .gov

Jill! Quickly, tell ada to get out of where she is. I'm submitting thefull report now. She is in grave danger. Carla is sending a B.O.W to deal with her! It's the same b.o.w that captured me she said. Quickly contact her a.s.a.p!

…..

To:Director Jill Redfield .org

From:Helena Harper .gov

I'm sorry for having to do this but the coccoon ended up hatching early. It looks like carla can't get enough of Lanshiang. We ended up finding the cocoon in chinatown. It was another lepotitisa that ended up hatching from the cocoon and we already have start of an infection happening. We had to move in early. We couldn't deal with a huge outbreak in los angeles. We ended up trying to contain the situation as soon as possible but we still had some casualties. Luckly it was just very small and team romeo was able to take them out. We lost around 20 people and two agents.

Also bad news carla ended up calling me.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite person"

"ada?" i replied.

"No, i don't think ada would take such a huge interest in you Ms. Harper". giggled carla "I don't think Ada will be too interestedin the mission at all"

"What do you mean", I didn't understand.

"She'll be dead, i have one of chris's old friends going to personally deal with her. You ran into him. You can warn her if you like, but it most likely would be too late. That will teach that bitch to fuck with me".

After this discussion the phone hung up. It seems the lepotitsas was ploy. Awaiting further instruction at this point.

…..

**Comms Traffic**

**Jill**: DAMMIT! It's time people, everyone go. Team Leaders, on your best game. We are ahead of schedule but we don't have a choice. Keep tight and bring everyone home. HQ, operations are now yours.

**Jill**: Ada, Out! Carla has sent a BOW specifically to target you. Do you copy?

**Ada**: Roger. Any details on which BOW is it?

**HQ**: HQ to Alpha Team, do you copy?

**Jill**: HQ this is Alpha 1, we copy.

**HQ**: Alpha 1, do you have eyes on the chrysalid?

**Jill**: Negative HQ, we have encountered several J'avo but nothing else so far. Do you have further intel?

**HQ**: Negative Alpha 1. We are getting more from each team, but so far it sounds like most of you are encountering the same things.

**Jill**: What about our international teams HQ?

**HQ**: Let us worry about those.

**Jill**: Easy for you to say HQ.

**HQ**: I'm clear Alpha 1. How's Alpha 2 holding up?

**Jill**: Solid as a rock, like always. He's been trained well.

**HQ**: Copy that Alpha 1.

**Jill**: Stand by HQ. There's something in here...

…..

_**Taped to Louie's bag of dog food **_

Rebecca:

Thanks for taking him for a few days. We usually plan these things a little further ahead and have Claire come stay with him. If we board him he mopes for weeks when it's done. It's just not worth it.

I have the package with me. I guess in the end all we can do it hope it works. That is if I have the opportunity to use it. I will let you know one way or the other.

Here's hoping you've had a chance to play with the mutated C-virus sample we acquired. Did Carla really think I was stupid enough to drink it? Hopefully the samples of Muller and Sherry's bloods will give you some headway on this. If not then I'll come in when we get back and you can pull a sample from me. Maybe Wesker really did do something useful for me after all. We will see.

Anyway, give Louie a hug for me and tell him we miss him. We should be home in a few days. Make sure he has his ducky and hopefully he won't each your couch. Again.

Thanks,

Jill

…..

**Comms Traffic**

**Jill**: Negative. I don't know what she's sent. There's something moving down here and I don't think it's J'avo.

**Ada**: I've only seen shadows of the BOW but I've not faced it head on. Been getting away at the earliest opportunity and it takes a while to catch up. It's getting hard to shadow your team.

**Jill**: Alpha 1 to HQ

**HQ**: This is HQ go ahead Alpha 1.

**Jill**: HQ be advised we are going to be splitting from the DSO team. This facility is too big to search quickly in a large group.

**HQ**: Copy that Alpha 1. Where to?

**Jill**: DSO Will be heading for what looks like the main storage area. Alpha 2 and I will be heading down to the main lab.

**HQ**: Copy that Alpha 1. Any sign of our chrysalid yet?

**Jill**: Negative HQ. We possibly have a secondary BOW on site. Agent Harper contacted me to tell me a specific BOW was sent here but couldn't elaborate.

**HQ**: Clear Alpha 1. How do you want to proceed?

**Jill**: Put a drone in the air HQ. She already knows we're here by now.

**HQ**: Copy that. It will be airborne ASAP.

**Jill**: Any further word HQ?

**HQ**: Alomar reports their facility has been destroyed. Chrysalid did not hatch. Repeat, did not hatch. Lumley reports their facility was already empty with no sign of the chrysalid. Far East branch reports all facilities contained. 1 chrysalid hatched but has been destroyed.

**Jill**: Copy that HQ. Casualties?

**HQ:** None yet Alpha 1. So far so good.

**Jill**: Clear HQ. We're five by five. This was too easy though. I suspect there's still some surprises waiting for us.

**HQ**: Watch yourselves Alpha Team.

**Jill**: Count on it HQ. Alpha 1 out.

**Jill**: Leon, We need to split up. Take your team to the storage area on the north wall. Chris and I will head for the lab below. We have to find this chrysalid before it hatches.

**Leon**: Affirmative. I wish Ada was here though. Do you believe that it could be like that HAOS creature Chris fought?

**Jill**: Do what you need to do. I expect you to make it out alive as well. The team is heading for the lab. No idea what we'll find. We still haven't laid eyes on the chrysalid yet... here's hoping it hasn't hatched.

**Ada**: I'm on the other building beside yours. That should slow that thing down much longer.  
**Ada**: Infrared indicates a mass two floors above you. That could be the chrysalid.

**Jill**: Copy that. We'll head up then. At this point I'm not sure I even want to know what's in the lab. This has been way too easy.

**Ada**: Leon honey, Jill needs assistance two floors above the storage area. Get to it. ;)

**Leon**: Ada…? Right, on it, darling :)

**Jill**: Alpha 1 to HQ

**HQ**: Go ahead Alpha 1

**Jill**: HQ be advised we have reason to believe we have a BOW on the upper levels. Alpha 2 and I will be proceeding up instead of down into the lab.

**HQ**: Copy that Alpha 1. Will you be rejoining the DSO team?

**Jill**: 10-4 HQ.

**Jill**: There's no way she's left her site this unprotected. We can't be that lucky.

**Ada**: There might be booby traps my scope can't detect.

**Jill**: I don't think it's HAOS. That required a lot more space that she has here and some pretty sophisticated incubation areas. From what Chris reported the facility HAOS was housed in was massive... this... big but not big enough. I hope.

**Ada**: There's never any telling with BOWs these days. Just look at what happened to Simmons…

**Jill**: Sadly, you're right. Though after reading the files I'm not sure Simmons' mutation was a normal one. I think Carla has been twisting this virus for a while. None of the other BOWs showed any ability to control their mutations.

**HQ**: HQ to Alpha1.

**Jill**: Go ahead HQ.

**HQ**: Be advised, we have movement outside your location.

**Jill**: Copy HQ, do we know what kind of movement?

**HQ**: Negative Alpha 1. But it's big.

**Jill**: Clear HQ. I will pass it along to the team. Other locations have the same issue?

**HQ**: Not so far Alpha 1. We have several teams already clear of their locations. Your location appears to be the biggest.

**Jill**: Thanks HQ. We'll be careful.

**Jill**: Clear on traps. There's got to be a whopper of one coming up. Either that or there's nothing here. Carla wouldn't miss a chance to take some of us out. I almost expect to see her show up herself.

**Ada**: Maybe a trap will be released once the chrysalid is destroyed.

**Jill**: I expect something to jump out at us at any time. HQ reports movement outside the building but can't tell from the drones what it is. Can you see it?

**Leon**: Whatever the size or shape, I'm sure it'll be dangerous. Let's expect the worst.

**Jill**: Agreed. HQ reports movement outside of the building, but they can't tell what it is. Can any of your people get eyes on it and let us know?

**Jill**: Alpha 1 to Alpha 2.

**Chris**: Alpha 2.

**Jill**: What's your 20 Alpha 2?

**Chris**: East side of the building Alpha 1.

**Jill**: Copy that. Head to the North side. I want line of sight between the two of us.

**Chris**: You know I've done this before, right Jill?

**Jill**: I know. But I don't trust that bitch. Line of sight Chris.

**Chris**: Copy Alpha 1. Will rejoin you in a minute or two.

**Jill**: Clear Alpha 2.

…..

A clattering stops Jill in her tracks. Frowning, she raises her Beretta. This place has been too empty, too quiet. Even with the heat signature on the upper floor, she wonders if they should have stayed heading towards the lab. She can hear Chris moving, the sounds of his footsteps almost silent. But she's been listening to them for years and knows the sound anywhere.

The DSO team makes minimal noise as well. But every sound, every little scuff on the floor, the hum of the overhead lights, the breeze rattling the window panes makes her grit her teeth. Something is so very wrong here. She can feel it in her bones.

HQ gives occasional updates in her ear. All Africa and Oceanic teams are headed back to their respective HQ sites. Only one vacant facility there. Another in South America. Al the others seem to have found their facilities in tact. Only a few of the chrysalids have hatched. Nearly half of all the others are also clear. A few injuries but no fatalities. There are small favors in the world she muses.

At least Carla didn't win in any of those places. But where was she? Jill thought she'd have made an appearance by now. Surely they didn't manage to slide in under her radar. The Director was willing to bet the bitch knew they were here. Dammit, show yourself already, she thinks.

Another sound, this one behind her. She spins, gun at the ready.

"Chris?"

…..

**Comms Traffic**

**Ada**: Hostile outside the building, Jill. Gargantuan BOW that looks like a cross between a bee and a mountain troll. Destroy that chrysalid and come out quick to deal with this thing.

**Jill**: Copy that. Let me grab Chris. This doesn't sound like a known BOW. Somehow I'm not surprised. Remind me to make it hurt when I get my hands on Carla.

**Leon**: Ada, where are you?

**Ada**: Destroy that chrysalid and haul your ass outside. I won't be running away this time.

**Jill**: Alpha 1 to HQ. Be advised I think we have a new BOW type here.

**HQ**: HQ clear. Do you want support Alpha 1?

**Jill**: Go ahead and put a unit in the air HQ. There's only a handful of us with limited hardware.

**HQ**: Roger that Alpha 1.

**Jill**: Let me know when they're close and we'll join them outside. For now the BOW is moving around and hasn't spotted us. If we have a team on the ground still get them to enlarge the evacuation zone. We don't know what this thing can do.

**HQ**: On it now Alpha 1.

**Jill**: Gigantic BOW outside the building. Sounds like something we haven't seen before.

**Leon**: Nothing's ever easy. We should focus on taking out the chrysalid first. Then we can destroy the giant.

**Jill**: BSAA has an air team moving in. Figured we needed all the support we could get.

**Leon**: Good. Because we need all the help we can get. And—- dammit!

**Jill**: We'll have double trouble if it hatches. Copy. BSAA has an air team enroute. We came packed for stealth instead of boom this time. Should have known better.

**Leon**: I have a bad feeling that things are only going to get worse. I think we're getting closer to the chrysalis. Need to check for security traps…

**Jill**: Careful. She's already managed to make this virus airborne. God only knows what else she's managed to do with it.

**Leon**: I've disabled some of the security systems. Feels like they're just here to stall us. Nothing too dangerous yet. Hope she didn't pack any of those needle bombs…

**Jill**: Copy that. I'm almost to her location. Be careful, who knows what she's got in there. I'm starting to think we will be lucky if it's only one of her usual creations. Keep an eye on Chris...

**Leon**: Managed to avoid a needle bomb. That was tense…We've made contact with the chrysalis. I'm setting the charges. Time to blow this sucker. *BANG* Chrysalis has been destroyed. We're on our way to help bring down the BOW.

**Leon**: Ada, I destroyed the chrysalid. I'm on my way to you, just hang on!

**Ada**: Thanks handsome, but you ought to pick up the pace or it'll die before you get here.

**Jill**: Ada! Ada are you ok?

**Ada**: I'm - - - - It - - - - need - - - - - here! *_static_*

**Jill**: Alpha 1 to HQ.

**HQ**: Go ahead Alpha 1.

**Jill**: Alpha 1 breaking off from the team. I have a shadow operative possibly down.

**HQ**: Copy that Alpha 1. Is Alpha 2 going with you?

**Jill**: Negative HQ. Alpha 2 is not in my line of sight. He can continue on to the chrysalid.

**HQ**: Copy Alpha 1. Air team is 10 out.

**Jill**: I'm clear HQ. Tell them to hurry it up.

**HQ**: HQ to Alpha 1.

**Jill**: Go ahead HQ.

**HQ**: Be advised, we're getting word of some kind of outbreak in Virginia.

**Jill**: Shit, do we know what kind yet?

**HQ**: Negative Alpha 1.

**Jill**: I'm clear. Start putting a team together. Is Barry back from Atlanta?

**HQ**: Negative, but have cleared their facility and will be enroute in the next 12 hours.

**Jill**: Copy that HQ. See if you can reroute them to Virginia.

**HQ**: Clear Alpha 1.

**Jill**: ADA! Hold on, We're coming!

**Ada**: _- More static, occasional gunfire, and spine chilling roars can be heard -_

If you can hear me, just equip everyone in the BSAA with hookshots, it makes things easier.

**Jill**: Shit, I think Ada's down. I can't raise her. Continue with Chris to the chrysalid. I'm going outside to find her. The air team will be here in 10.

**Leon**: What?! I'll…we'll take care of the chrysalid asap. Then we'll help you anyway we can.

**Jill**: Alpha 1 to HQ

**HQ**: Go ahead Alpha 1.

**Jill**: Let the air team know to come in with some hook shots. Shadow operative is advising they're going to be our best option right now

**HQ:** Copy that Alpha 1. They're loaded for damn near everything.

**Jill**: Glad to hear it HQ. Almost to my operative's location. Will update you after I assess the situation.

**HQ**: Clear Alpha 1. ETA on air support 5 min.

**Jill**: Can't wait HQ.

**Jill**: Copy that. I'm almost to you. Hang on. Stay out of the way if you have to. Air support is 10 out.

**Ada**: Weak spot is behind its head where it can't see. And there's some appendage between its wings. These monsters are way too obvious with their vulnerability sometimes.

**HQ**: HQ to Alpha 1.

**Jill**: I'm a little busy right now HQ, this has better be important.

**HQ**: Alpha 1 be advised all teams in with the exception of yours and the LA team.

**Jill**: Copy that HQ have Hunnigan contact Agent Harper and make sure she's five by five.

**HQ**: Already on it Alpha 1.

**Jill**: Is there something else HQ?

**HQ**: Reports out of Virginia aren't good Alpha 1. Over 600 dead so far.

**Jill**: BOW?

**HQ**: Negative, at least not yet.

**Jill**: Clear. Send Charlie Team once they clear Atlanta.

**HQ**: HQ copy Director Redfield.

**Jill**: I hear the bird coming in HQ.

**HQ**: Copy that. Good luck.

**Jill**: Thanks HQ. Alpha 1 out.

**Jill**: *gunfire overhead* I'm here! Are you ok? Let's get - what in the holy hell is THAT?

**Ada**: I'm fine and watch your back! It's another abomination. Someone distract it by shooting its eyes so the back appendage can be destroyed. My knife is not going to work for something that huge.

**Jill**: Alpha 1 to Incoming.

**Eagle**: Incoming Eagle, go ahead Alpha 1.

**Jill**: Be advised, weak spots appear to be behind the head and between the wings possibly. It's big and has a decent reach. Don't let it get you.

**Eagle**: Copy that Alpha 1. What's your 20?

**Jill**: North building. Alpha 2 and the DSO team are in the building directly to the west.

**Eagle**: Eagle clear. Do we need to worry about releasing contaminates with this one?

**Jill**: No way of knowing yet. We should have had everyone in the evacuation out by now. We're going to have to risk it. Take it out. Watch for friendlies.

**Eagle**: We copy Director. Coming in hot.

**Jill**: I hear the copter coming in, they must be almost here. I'll let them know where to hit it. Good grief they just keep getting uglier and uglier don't they?

**Ada**: The ugliness doesn't faze me anymore. Let's just kill it. I'm going to time my charge now, get up there and attempt to shove it into its back.

**Ada**: Charge planted, everyone clear out and prepare to strike after the blast. I hope you have powerful arsenal like the US army.

**Jill**: *grins* I can own the army with what we have if I'm so inclined.

**Ada**: Got you.

**Jill**: Alpha 1 to Eagle.

**Eagle**: Go ahead Alpha 1.

**Jill**: Swing around and take some distance. Cover fire worked. We have a charge set to detonate but you guys are going to get caught in the blast wave if you don't pull back some.

**Eagle**: Copy that Alpha 1. Pulling back. I assume we'll know when it happens.

**Jill**: *laughs* 10-4 Eagle. I have a feeling the next state over is going to know when it happens.

**Jill**: Alpha 1 to Alpha 2.

**Chris**: This is Alpha 2.

**Jill**: What part of line of sight wasn't clear solider?

**Chris**: Sorry Jill, got distracted by something. Will tell you about it in a minute,

**Jill**: Hold you place if it's secure. Blast coming then we're likely to have some incoming friendly fire. Snag the DSO team and keep your heads down,

**Chris**: Copy that Alpha 1.

_*A man speaks from the shadows*_ Hello...

**Jill**: Who the hell…?

_Shoves the man down to the ground and covers him._

**Jill**: Stay down! I don't know who the hell you are, but when I figure it out I want to know how the hell you got into this facility! This is a secured location.

Shit, cover your ears, this blast is going to be loud…

**Jill**: Leon, get your team down. Big boom coming courtesy of your girlfriend and a lot of incoming friendly fire courtesy of the BSAA.

**Leon**: Roger. We'll lay low until the heat's off. Hope it puts that monster down.

**Jill**: It better or we might be in trouble unless the DSO is packing something I need to know about.

**Leon**: Just the usual rifles, handguns, shotguns, and some grenades. I did pack a rocket launcher just in case of an emergency though, and we could use some of these defused traps as weapons. Maybe I cn call in an airstrike if things get really awful.

**Jill**: Air support is circling. I wanted them out of the blast radius. Let's see what Ada's bomb does and go from there. Christ this thing is ugly. You're not missing a team member are you? Cause I've got some random guy here I just shoved in the dirt for cover. Haven't even gotten a look at him yet but I haven't the slightest idea how he got in here.

**Leon**: No, everyone's here. Did a civi get in the perimeter somehow?

**Jill**: Bird is getting clear of the blast radius. DSO and Chris are heading for cover. Blow when everyone's clear.

**Ada**: 3, 2, 1… *_BOOM_* Worked like a charm. Now, get going with the heavy fire!

**Jill**: Alpha 1 to Eagle.

**HQ**: Go ahead Alpha 1.

**Jill**: Take it out Eagle. Everyone is clear.

**HQ**: Copy that Alpha 1. Give us a good blast radius. We've got this.

**Jill**: Pulling back now Eagle.

**Jill**: Not a clue who this guy is! I haven't had time to *BOOM*... mostly trying to keep him alive at this point.

**Leon**: Better get him inside. Maybe I could keep on eye on him until you're done.

**Jill**: Rumblings of the op going bad in LA... I can't raise Hunnigan. You have anything on that?

**Leon**: I can't reach her either, but it's not the first time that's happened. Someone's probably interfering.

**Jill**: Yeah, let's get him inside. *Looks around* Except, where the hell did he go? Shit. All right, he's on his own. We don't have time for this. We have a BOW in pieces and we're going to have to get a clean up crew in here. We have no way of knowing if it's contagious in this state. But if we're lucky we'll get a nice sample of Carla's newest work.

**Leon**: Yeah, better stay clear of, hang on…I'm getting calls about DC being evacuated, because of some unknown contagion. I'm guessing you are too. The DSO can handle DC if you're needed elsewhere.

**Jill**: *smiles wryly* Thanks to Wesker I'm immune to damn near everything. Yeah I'm getting it too. Multiple sites across the US. Not sure about the rest of the world. High fatality rate. *sighs* What now?

**Leon**: Now we do our best to keep the fatality rate down as we find out what we're up against and figure out a solution. I've had enough bio-terrorism disasters.

**Jill**: You and me both. Sometimes I wonder why I haven't retired to a deserted island by now. Any clue what this is? No reports of any BOWs, at least not as we know them, but this thing came on out of the blue with a high fatality rate.

**Leon**: I'm as clueless as you are. My best guess is that it may be airborne. I hope this isn't just another distraction.

**Jill**: Nicely done Wong.

**Ada**: Thanks. Though I don't think we're out of the woods just yet…

**Jill**: *laughs dryly* It's never over. I've learned that the hard way. Bad news is that D.C is currently being evacuated thanks to an unknown contagion. Outbreak of what appears to be the same in Virginia. I've diverted Charlie team to Virginia, looks like I'll be staying here, at least until we know what it is.

**Ada**: Leon's phone should be ringing non-stop now. Hmm…

…..

To: Director Jill Redfield. org

From: Helena

Jill:

Terribly sorry it's taken me so long to respond. There was another quick dispatch here and a few more members of the team died, but it was contained. Poor men didn't see it coming…

I had a concussion and i was out for a while, I'm feeling very were quickly ambushed by Javo. We crashed on the highway but most of the unit is safe. I will rendezvous with you at BSAA American headquarters. Will I see you there?

PS: I think Carla is hiding something there. Sending another unit to take us out seems highly suspicious.

…..

_Jill stands, brushing herself off slightly before looking around at the carnage. BOW bits are now everywhere. She wrinkles her nose, the smell rising up despite the cool air. Before she can say anything she feels her PDA vibrate with a message, pulling it out she reads it and scowls slightly._

To: Helena Harper .gov

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Helena:

Glad to hear you are alive and ok for the most part. We have contained the problem here but encountered a previously unknown BOW. It's currently in pieces.

Chris reports he's found something, but I'm not entirely sure what it is yet as I haven't had the chance to meet up with him again.

We have some clean up left here to do and then we will be heading back to HQ. I'm hearing reports of some kind of outbreak in Virginia and I'm diverting my Charlie team to that location on their way back from Atlanta.

Reports coming in from other locations are mostly positive. I hope to have mine written in the next few days, assuming we make it home that fast.

I'll see you at HQ. Be careful. I don't know what Carla is currently up to, bit I have a sneaking suspicion it's big.

Sincerely,

Jill

…..

After sending a quick reply to Helena, Jill takes a moment, closing her eyes, trying to regain her bearings. A shuffling sound forces her grey-blue eyes open and she offers Leon a small smile as he leads the DSO team out of the building. She start to tell him that she and Ada are all right, but in that moment she sees Chris, trailing behind and all thoughts of what she was going to say are lost.

As usual he's a little worse for the wear, showing cuts, scrapes and bruises but he offers her that stupid cocky smile and her heart suddenly feels lighter. Moving rapidly across the dirt yard, she throws herself against him. He laughs softly in her ear and wraps his arms around her, holding her tightly.

"I'm fine," he whispers.

"When I get past being relieved I'm going to strangle you," she replies, her throat constricting at the thought of losing him again.

"I'm fine," he insists. Guilt creeps inside of him for making her worry like this, knowing the last time he was gone for so long.

The adrenaline is suddenly gone, leaving the shakes behind and he feels them as he holds her against his body. After a few minutes they begin to subside and he gently cups her face with his hands. They're slightly rough against her skin and a thumb leaves a streak of dirt behind. Tilting her face up towards him, he kisses her forehead and each eye lids before placing a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I won't lose you again," she says fiercely, finally stepping back.

Again with that cocky smile. "You won't have to. You can't get rid of me that easy Valentine."

The punch to his shoulder isn't gentle, but she obviously didn't mean it to hurt. "Whatever."

"I think marrying you might have been the smartest thing I ever did."

She smirks. "I know it was."

Chris pulls a small data card from a front pouch. "If it's any consolation, I think I found a few things we will be terribly interested in."

"Yeah?" Jill reaches for it and snaps it into her PDA. Files scroll across it, some of them barely outlines, some that appear to be very detailed. "Who the hell is Operative 45 and what is Project Helix?"

Before he can answer, the comm in her ears comes to life.

"Alpha 1, how do you copy?"

"Go ahead HQ."

"We have a problem Director. D.C. Is being evacuated now."

"What?! WHY?"

"We have an unknown contagion."

Obviously their mission isn't over yet.

"Copy that HQ. Send the details to my hand held."

"Sending now Alpha 1."

…..

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Helena Harper .gov

Jill:

I'm happy to hear you're okay as well. I'm on my way back to headquarters as we speak, but someone is on my tail. Their SUV is black and I'll be sending you their tag number. My connection is terrible at this time and it's come to my attention someone has hacked my email.

Let's hope I get to headquarters. I have a feeling the person tailing me has a connection to Carla. There's a GPS installed into my phone so… if you don't hear from me or see any movements from my location, please do send out some men to find me.

Sincerely,

Helena.

…..

To: Quint Cetcham .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Quint:

I'm sending you a tag number and Helena Harper's cell number. GPS should be enabled so you can track her. She is trying to return from her LA op and is meeting a lot of resistance. She doesn't seem sure she will be able to make it to a safe location. I don't know who is closest off the top of my head. Find out and send them to her location for an extraction.

I will hopefully be back to HQ in a few days, but with these new outbreaks I'm not sure when.

Jill

…..

Incoming Text Message

**Clive**: Jill, can you get to a TV?

**Me**: Kind of tied up right now with this BOW clean up. Why?

**Clive**: Death toll is over 5000. Virginia has been declared a state of emergency. They're talking about final action. You know what that means.

**Me**: Raccoon city. Have they confirmed the contagion?

**Clive**: No, but with the outbreaks that happened so recently and the death of the President, they're getting jumpy.

**Me**: All right, Leon is still here. I'll see if I can do anything. Has Charlie team reported in yet?

**Clive**: No BOWs, But they're not clear what this is. Obviously biological. Airborne. high contagious with a mortality rate as high or higher than Ebola.

**Me**: USAMRID on site?

**Clive**: Negative. Just the CDC right now.

**Me**: Clear. Guess this means Chris and I are headed to Virginia then.

…..

The _whump whump whump_ of the helicopter blades slashing the air overhead lulls Jill into a light sleep, her head rests against Chris' shoulder. Thankfully he's removed his tactical gear, which means she at least doesn't have anything poking her in the face, but it isn't exactly the softest pillow in the world.

"Hey," Chris says softly in her ear.

Groggily, she looks up at him, blinking sleep away. "We there?"

"Not yet," he answers and shifts to wrap an arm around her and pulls her close. "But it's after midnight now."

"So?" Her brain was still sleep addled, not having had enough in several days now.

The smile he gives her is something she feels all the way to her toes. God she loves this man. "So?" Chris kisses the top of her head. "Merry Christmas Jill."

"Oh. Right. Merry Christmas."

Her lack of enthusiasm worries him. "If I'd been thinking I'd have brought one of your presents with me." He is giving her a hint. It's small enough for him to put in a pocket or a tactical pouch. Usually it's enough to spur her into a game of Is it…where she gets to ask 10 questions trying to figure it out.

A faint smile touches her lips. He really does do everything he can to make her happy. "It's not that."

"What is it then?" If they weren't strapped in, he would pull her into his lap about now.

Shaking her head, she moves a little closer against him. "It's nothing. I'm just happy you're home this year. Or at least with me. I was so worried last year.."

Sadly he knows Edonia not only scarred him, but her as well. "I'm here. Not going anywhere again. You know that."

Offering him a smile she agrees. "I know."

"But?" he prompts. There's obviously more to this.

Jill can't help it. He knows her so damn well and the smile grows just a little. "Maybe it's a lack of faith now."

"How so?"

"Not sure it's worth it any more. Maybe it's time for me to retire."

"Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know anymore. We should be home right now. With Louie opening his presents. A fire in the fireplace. Wrapped up on the couch after you made waffles for breakfast." That thought makes her smile. Chris uses his grandmother's waffles recipe and it's amazing. "We should be able to spend the day doing nothing like everyone else. Not enroute to an outbreak that may kill one or both of us."

"Is that what you want?"

"I don't know." It's an honest answer. She slumps against him, taking comfort in the fact he's at least with her this year. "There's no winning this. Not in the end. Someone is always a step ahead."

Chris knows there's nothing he can say to make her feel better. Instead he releases her seat belt and drags her into his lap. Her head drops to his shoulder and he wraps both arms around her. A kiss to her forehead.

"I miss Louie," she confesses into his neck.

A laugh escapes him. "Me too. But he's probably getting more food, treats and attention with Rebecca than he would be if he were home. He'll get his presents when we get home."

"I know."

Smoothing her hair down, he tucks her head under his chin. "Go back to sleep. We've still got a few hours in the air."

"Sorry." Jill's eyes close. "This isn't the Christmas I had planned."

"I've got you with me. It's all the Christmas I need."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 03**

_We have some new comers to the fold. Please welcome Operative 45 (Operative-45) and Spectre (vladimirbodrovski)_

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Rebecca Chambers .org

Jill:

First, Louie is fine. He misses you guys but he's been sleeping on the bed with me at night and seems to be surviving. He didn't eat well the first few days but seems to be doing ok now. I'm sure he will be ecstatic to se you when you guys get back.

Second, I've been working with the samples of Jake & Sherry's blood. I think I may be on to something with it that has the potential to offer a cure. Or at least a cure on a more minimal infection. Not sure it would work on a complete mutation or not. It's showing a lot of promise. Starting using the idea Carla seems to be using and jumping bits of the C-virus to something else that possibly binds it and makes it inert. I'd still like a sample of your blood because I think it could provide a stabilizing factor to the process. I don't need to tell you how unique your blood is. Perhaps even more so than Jake or Sherry's.

Third, I've been taking a look at the outbreaks we've got happening. I believe they are cases of Anthrax. Right now standard antibiotics are helping, but it is slow. I suspect the version we are dealing with has been tampered with to make it both more virulent and more resistant to the more standard antibiotics. I am passing my thoughts on to the CDC and USAMRID after I sent this to you. I will also pass it along to the DSO if you want me to.

Be careful on the ground out there. If she tampered with the Anthrax she could be using it to pass off another virus that we don't know about yet. I wouldn't put it past her.

On the bright side, I think I now have a handle on the original C-Virus and the one she's used more recently. Samples from the BOW in DC have reached me. I've got to admit, it's fascinating. This woman is a genius in bio-engineering. It makes me sad to think what she could do to help people if she wanted to.

Anyway, you guys be safe out there. If I come up with anything else I'll let you know

Rebecca

…..

To: Rebecca Chambers

From: Director Jill Redfield

Rebecca:

I have relayed the information you sent me to the appropriate people. Hopefully Hunnigan can get it out to the government agencies that need it. We need to get this contained before someone decides to pull a Raccoon City all over again.

If there is anything else that needs to be handed over, I urge you to go directly to the people who need it. I may be delayed here in the field and the faster the information is in the right hands the faster we can contain this.

Jill

P.S. Tell Louie we miss him. Home in a few days I hope.

…..

To: Leon S Kennedy, Ingrid Hunnigan, BSAA Directors All

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Be advised, Rebecca Chambers has isolated the contagion that has now hit multiple areas of the US and identified it as Anthrax. At this time it appears to have been engineered to be more resistant to the usual antibiotics and more virulent She is unsure at this time if it is being used as a carrier for another virus but considers it a high possibility.

Please be careful on the ground. If she has released it here she is just as likely to release it in other populated areas. She prefers somewhere with a big impact and high infection rate.

Chris and I are currently on the ground in Virginia with the CDC. USAMRID has been deployed to multiple locations and will be arriving here in the next few hours.

The DSO is currently working in the infected areas of DC. If they require assistance I expect the utmost cooperation with them.

We have a common enemy here people. Let's not forget it. I think this proves my point about how dangerous Carla Radames is.

Sincerely,

Jill Redfield

…..

Status Update

Directed to Jill Redfield

Jill:

The labs seemed to have been emptied out. There was no trace of human life. Though we had only found a map with circled areas around the general Region of North America. Some parts in Europe as well.

I'm not sure what this means but it could be somewhat valuable to know.

I'll send you the map right away.

Sheva

…..

To: Sheva Alomar .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Sheva:

Were there any files left by chance. I sent what we recovered to Quint and he thinks they were kept in pieces and the other facilities. Right now we appear to have recovered somewhere between 50 and 60%.

I'll have a look at the map. I wonder if this ties in to the Anthrax outbreaks here…

Jill

…..

Directed to Jill Redfield

Jill:

Looking over once again. There were some files but they appear to be torn apart or just have blood splattered over them. I'm not sure if they be much of use but I'll try my best to read what they generally made out. We are hoping to probably find some files in their computers but so far it's a blank card. Looks like they were erasing their tracks this time.

Josh had found a usb not to long ago. We'll send you the files contained in it right away. I'm not sure why but it gives me slight uneasiness about the area. I'll let you know if anything else gets recovered.

-Sheva

…..

_**Outgoing Text Msg**_

**Jill**: Leon, Rebecca thinks the outbreak is an engineered Anthrax. More virulent and resistant to antibiotics. We still don't know if Carla is using it to transfer another virus.

**Leon**: Let's not take any chances and assume the worst.

**Jill**: One of these days I want to live in a world where I don't have to assume the worst. But for now, I usually do.

**Leon**: At least this time maybe we can stop the disaster from escalating.

…..

Taking a moment to catch her breath while the CDC floods the Virginia location Jill swipes an arm across a vacant table at the command center, shoving things out of the way to create space for her laptop. Waiting for it to come up, she checks her PA and closes her eyes. So much going on and she wants nothing more to be home right now. More and more it weighs on her. As if sensing her mood Chris moves up behind her, hand dropping to her shoulder and gives a small squeeze.

"Need anything?" he asks softly.

A small smile plays on her face but it doesn't reach her eyes. She's too tired for that. "A month long vacation to a warm beach location?"

Chris chuckles, "Maybe one day soon."

"Then no, just trying to catch up. Now I remember why I'm rarely in the field. Trying to do my regular job takes enough time… trying to do it and be in the field feels impossible."

A kiss to the top of her head. "I'll get you some tea."

"Thanks." As her husband moves off she sighs and begins looking through the files and emails that need her attention.

…..

To: Sheva Alomar .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Sheva:

Thanks. Hopefully the USB drive will come up with something. It appears she was careful about storing most files, at least breaking them up so that all the information wasn't in a single location.

We're working on the files titled Operative 45. Still unclear if this is one of her little experiments or something else. I'm not sure which would be better at this point.

Jill

…..

Interlude

She's lost track of the number of hours she's been sitting in front of the laptop. Now the words blur in front of her and she closes here eyes, rubbing them sleepily. When she opens them again, he's standing next to her. Reaching over, he shuts the computer and picks it up with one hand. With the other he reaches out and helps her up.

"Come on."

Too tired to argue, she lets him lead her to a private tent. When they enter he lets go of her hand and moves to stow the computer away. She stands in the middle, weaving on her feet, unable to muster the energy to drop her gear.

"What did you do to get this?"

Materializing by her side again he places a hand in her lower back and urges her towards the cot to the back side of the tent. Silently he begins to break down her gear, dropping it to the ground close enough to the bed to reach if need be. When he's done he pulls her jacket over her head and tosses it aside. Bending, he unzips her boots and pulls them off as she steadies herself with a hand on his shoulders. When they're with the rest of the pile he slides her tactical pants off and adds them to the rest of it.

"You don't want to know," he says with a small grin. Ever since her return from Africa, she's been unable to sleep in a room with other people besides him. Even when she reaches utter exhaustion she is still unable to find the sweet respite of sleep.

With practiced ease he sheds his own clothes just as quickly and sits down on the cot. It's barely twin sized and will hardly fit Chris himself. Sitting on the edge he reaches out to her and Jill steps forward, allowing him to take her hand.

Lying back, he tugs her hand, pulling her down on top of him. When she gets settled he manages to throw a blanket over them. Chris wraps his arms around her, one hand settling on the small tattoo that rides to the right side of her spine just below the small of her back.

"Ok Mr. Mission Focused, shouldn't we be doing something?"

"Right now I'm Jill focused." His hand lightly strokes the sensitive skin. "Besides, you need some sleep."

Jill knew he was right. She'd lost track of the number of hours she'd been awake now. The short nap in the Blackhawk barely qualified. She was damn near asleep on her feet.

"They might need us-" she starts only to be cut off.

"They don't. The CDC is here in full force and USAMRID will be here in the morning. Unless they find this Anthrax has delivered something else, this is their show."

Slowly she let herself relax against him. Chris was right but it was still so hard. So many sick people, and the number of lives lost was already so high. It was hard to take. She would much rather just have something to shoot at. Life that way was so much simpler.

The thump of his heart against her ear lulls her and she feels her body letting go and her mind begin to drift. In a matter of minutes she's asleep.

Feeling her finally let go, Chris kisses the top of her head. Her breathing is even and steady, her body limp, sprawled over his. He closes his eyes but can't quite still his mind enough to fall asleep. The way she's pushing herself worries him. Jill's single minded pursuit of Carla is tearing her down even if she can't see it.

As his brain begins to shut down he cant help but worry about what else will be thrown at them.

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: BSAA Directors All, Ingrid Hunnigan, Leon S Kennedy, Helena Harper

From: Director Jill Redfield

Please find a copy of my official report attached. I will offer a summary of my findings here.

On our arrival to the DC location suspected to belong to Carla Radames we encountered a number of J'avo. They were dispatched quickly by both the BSAA and DSO team. Exploration of the location revealed multiple buildings. Agent Harper sent noticed that Carla had sent a BOW to target members of our team Initially Chris and I planned on heading to the labs below while the DSO team took the area a few floors up. Heat signature revealed something in the upper levels and Chris and I rejoined the DSO team.

Eyes on the ground reported a very large, unknown BOW. My shadow operative was attacked and I split from the team to lend a hand. Air support was sent to our location. Between this operative, air support and myself we did manage to take down the BOW. Samples were collected and sent to the appropriate people.

A small number of our BSAA teams report empty facilities but most did encounter a chrysalid as well as multiple J'avo on site. Files were recovered from many of these locations, including my own, and they have been sent to Quint for reconstruction. It appears Carla split them up so that no single location held a complete set of files. We are currently at 80% recovery. The most notable files are ones concerning a Project Helix and an Operative 45. Agent Alomar discovered maps at her location. I have yet to be able to study them with any depth.

Project Helix seems to detail some of her work with the C Virus and the fact it has been mutated several times now. We are still unclear where the current mutation is.

Operative 45 appears to be one of her experiments that she uses as some kind of shadow operative. I believe this may have been the person she sent to try to take my dog. I owe him for that.

I was notified of outbreaks in Virginia and the DC area. The DSO stayed in DC to help with the problem there. Chris and I flew to Virginia and sent Charlie Team home so they could spend the holiday with their families.

On our arrival there we found the CDC on the ground with USAMRID enroute. Thus far we have only found evidence of a standard biological outbreak. Rebecca Chambers studied it and believes this is an Anthrax out break. Unfortunately this strain has been further engineered to be more virulent and resistant to the usual antibiotics. Currently fatalities number over 10,000 .

We believe it is possible Carla used our focus on her facilities to deliver the anthrax.

As of this moment we are unclear on the delivery method. We are also unsure if she engineered this strain of Anthrax as a delivery system for something worse. That is a very high possibility.

USAMRID is now on the ground and running operations with the CDC. Because this is not the type of bio outbreak the BSAA usually deals with, Chris and I will be heading back to HQ this evening. If something changes we will return.

I have not seen the report on the DC operation and have not heard from Agent Harper since her last message to me. Quint was able to triangulate her last location but it appears her phone has been turned off. The plate number given to me goes back to a shell company. Quint is currently trying to trace that company.

It is time for us to regroup and come up with a plan to deal with Carla. Before she kills another 10,000 people. Or more.

Jill Redfield

North America Director

…..

STATUS: RESTRICTED

To: Director Jill Redfield

From: Deputy Director Scarlet Horine

Jill:

How wonderful to see you and Chris in Virginia, though I admit I wish it had been under better circumstances. We really need to make more of an effort to get together without a disaster happening.

That being said, I wanted to update the BSAA on what measures the CDC has taken in both DC and Virginia.

We have found that a combination of the usual Cipro as well as Doxycycline have managed to bring the Anthrax under control. It doesn't do anything for those close to death, but it has shown positive effect on those who have not progressed so far. Large fluid boluses have also seemed to help.

I have sent a few hundred doses of the Anthrax vaccine. We have found this vaccine is still effective against this new strain, though those vaccinated may show some mild signs. We do encourage those who are showing signs to remain isolated for a few days to help prevent further infection from spreading.

I feel we have reached a turning point with this infection. Finally.

There's something else Jill.

After you left I found a file folder on my bed. It was full of pictures of you, and sometimes Chris, here and at other sites. I assume some of these are from the DC location you were at previously. And some are from your home. Whoever took these has been following your for several weeks at least.

One the back of the file were the words "Project Lumia" written in pencil.

They are currently enroute to your office via personal messenger. He will only hand the package over to you.

I had the package swept for contagions and it came up negative.

I don't know what it means, but you two are in my thoughts. Please be careful out there Jill. The world cannot afford to lose you.

Sincerely,

Scarlet Horine

Deputy Director of Infectious Diseases

Centers for Disease Control

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Quint Cetcham .org

Jill:

ALL computers and systems are to be brought in immediately. Including personal laptops and PDAs.

I will secure a connection and contact you immediately.

Quint

…..

"I see..." Jill nods, the information turning over in her head. "All right. Here's what we're going to do..."

Detailing a plan to be put into effect immediately Jill smiles coldly.

"One last thing. I will have someone enroute to the location." A pause. "We're about to have to put Ms. Wong on the payroll."

…..

_**...Breaking News Alert**_

…The Anthrax plague that hit Virginia and Washington DC earlier this month has made its way to the Northeastern portion of the United States. Reports coming in put 300 cases in New Jersey. It is unknown how the exact same strain made its way to the garden state, but for now the CDC are the first-responders. With the current situation in Virginia and DC, New Jersey will be put under quarantine until the CDC and their affiliates in the DSO and BSAA can get the situation under control…

…...

"Absolutely not!" Chris was on his feet in a heartbeat, chest heaving with emotion. "Hell, from here on out, you aren't going anywhere without a fully armed escort!"

Calmly, Jill crosses her arms across her chest. "Seriously?" A brow raises and she waits.

"She wants you to do something stupid!" He was yelling now, unable to stop himself.

"She does." It wasn't like he was wrong there.

"And you're going to do it?" Hands clench at his sides. "If she gets a hold of you..."

"If she does, then she can't do anything to me that hasn't been done." It was enough to deflate him.

He runs a hand through his already messy hair in frustration. "She'll make a move for you."

Rising, Jill puts a hand on his arm. "Maybe. I doubt it. She'd rather play shadow games." With a wave she indicates the images on the table. "She sends people to take pictures and throw out bits of information." Her mouth twists slightly. "She's too busy killing as many people as she can. Taking out what Simmons did to her on innocent people." The smile is tight. "Carla doesn't consider me innocent."

…..

Jill taps a few buttons on her PDA and waits. "Ada... are you available for travel? We may have a situation..."

A few seconds pass and Ada's face pops up on the screen. She frowns slightly at the Director. "How urgent is it?"

There's no time to play games and Jill knows the BSAA will be tracked. Ada, however, can probably get in quickly and quietly. "Immediate. Stealthy. Under the radar... if I could have you there yesterday I would."

It's enough to get the spy's attention. "I guess I'll have to cut short my vacation then. You can send me the details en route to the location… wherever it is."

"I'd put you on a BSAA chopper but it will be tracked. I'm sending you coordinates that will be close but not exactly on target. I have my suspicions on the actual target, but I'm not entirely positive I'm right yet. You'll have to do some leg work when you get on the ground. I can't stress enough that time is of the essence. I know you and I sit on different sides of the fence on the bioterrorism line, but this could deal a significant blow to Carla and her operation."

A small smile turns up Ada's red lips. "Alright then, I'll see what can be done. And for the record, I don't really support chaos and global outbreaks, it's always making a cameo whenever I do my work."

Shaking her head slightly, Jill offers a shadow of a smile. As long as they have the same goals she has no problem trusting Ada. But the truth of the matter is, she doesn't know what will happen when they're at odds again.

…..

"Come on, you've been at this for hours. Those files are going to be here in the morning."

Unable to stop the smile, she looks over her shoulder at him. "I know, but we have time sensitive issues here." Looking back at her screen, she starts closing things down. "Let me send this file to Ada." Long, slender fingers slide over the keys. "Quint deserves a raise for what he's managed to put together."

Chris chuckles and shakes his head. "Tell him that and you'll never hear the end of it." As she shuts down a hand goes to her shoulder, thumb rubbing the spot a few inches down that starts getting tight first. It pulls a groan out of her and he can't stop the grin. "Come on. Louie wants some snuggle time." When she rises he turns her around, dropping a kiss against her lips. "But not before I get my snuggle time."

"Hmmm. Is that what we're calling it these days?"

"I'd call it _I haven't gotten to get close to my wife in way too many days_, but snuggle time seemed simpler."

Throwing her arms around his neck Jill presses close. "Whatever you want to call it, I'm in."

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED – LVL 5

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Quint Cetcham .org

Jill:

It looks like your suspicions were correct. I am still gathering the pieces of the files to put together for you to take to the CDC. I've seen enough that I will call your suspicions confirmed. I'll have what you need in the next few hours.

Looks like she wants to open the new year with a bang.

Also, be advised…. I've deciphered all but the last few bits of the Project Helix files… you're not going to like it. At all. And because of what's in them you are the only person I'm giving the contents to. The file concerns Piers. It's entirely possible he didn't die in that facility.

I don't know what you want to do with that.

I'll send the file for the CDC when it's finished. Let me know how you want to proceed with the rest of it.

Quint

…..

The Wild Goose Chase…

Spectre was always one who liked to get into trouble without any consequences, and that's exactly what 'Ms. Wong' allowed him to do. After the vaccinations he hesitantly agreed to, he walked over to the computers to work his magic. He cracked his knuckles and got straight to work. It took a few hours but he eventually managed to engage in 'cyber warfare' with the BSAA. He kept bouncing the signal and retracing his steps, making him impossible to find. He smirked, thinking of their top agents trying to compete with him. Cute. If they didn't believe in the bio-terrorist threats he planted into their intelligence departments, they'd at least send teams trying to find who is doing this hacking. All they'd find is empty locations or lost signals. Except… he couldn't interfere with their director… directly. "Damn…" He muttered under his breath. They might need to send a sneaker in there to test their security. He might bring this up with 'Ada' or Operative 45 later.

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED – LVL 5

To: Quint Cetcham .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Quint:

Please get the CDC file to me ASAP. I will get in touch with Deputy Director Horine with it once it's ready.

As for the other. Are you 100% sure? The whole facility exploded and collapsed. Not to mention the other…

I hope you are keeping all of this off the main servers.

Jill

…..

**Spectre**: I have some good news and... bad news... The bad news is, to get access to most... BSAA and well known media outlets... we would have to send someone in to... 'test' their security. Good news is... most things are run by computer... so I can easily leak any information you wish... if we successfully send in a 'plant'...

**Carla**: "Good work. I'll personally plant the system. Send me the device or program you need to insert as soon as possible."

**Spectre**: "You will find the… USB device… in the control room…"

**Carla**: "Very good. Is it a Trojan program we can remotely operate?"

**Spectre**: "And more. There's also a stealth virus… Their software could probably find a… Trojan horse by itself… but with this stealth virus installed… it will intercept any files going to the… operating system… It will seem like nothing is wrong with it. Then, we can remotely operate the Trojan program… within the USB…."

**Carla**: "A self-destroying malware. I admit, I love when the specifics make something so tempting. I'll have 45 transfer a quarter of your payment. You will receive the rest post-execution."

**Carla**: "…Good… I'm sure you won't be… disappointed…"

…..

The PDA sitting on her desk chirps and Jill picks it up, letting the scree flicker to life. Ada's face appears, lookign slightly amused.

**Ada**: Those are some run of the mill grunts we have here in the water treatment centre.

**Jill**: Copy that. Anything else? It's possible they haven't arrived yet. Intel indicates a bomb and a massive infection.

**Ada**: Spoke too soon. She sent in a couple of smarter ones, looks like they're non-infected. Be right back...

**Jill**: Take them all out. I don't know exactly what she's got set up but I have no doubt you can take it out. And if the asshole she's sent to set it up shows up, take him out too. I don't care if you leave him dead or alive at this point.

The exotic woman offers a cold smile and nods. The screen goes dark for a few minutes, then flickers back to life.

**Ada**: Most of them have been terminated. I think there's a couple more- Wait a minute, these are Umbrella soldiers from years ago.

**Jill**: Umbrella? What the hell…? What game is this bitch playing? Stopping the bomb and the infection are your first priority. Everything else is secondary.

Quint has starting putting the files recovered from her labs together. It's not good. Not only does she have a hand in these outbreaks, but I suspect she's also behind the murders popping up on the news. I've sent word to Leon, but I'm not sure how fast the DSO can scramble on those and the BSAA has no authority in that arena.

We're just going to have to focus on one thing at a time.

**Ada**: They were women. Huh. Scanning for bombs now.

**Jill**: Maybe more of her creations?

Careful Wong. The stuff she's engineered is deadly. I have no way of knowing if the operatives she's sent are packing anything else.

**Ada**: I'm always careful. I won't be surprised if she sent an elite soldier to head this operation.

Once again the screen goes dark. Obviously the spy is enjoying this. When it flickers back to life she looks a little disheveled but she's smiling.

**Ada**: Bombs disarmed. The anthrax vials are still attached to them. Where to next?

**Jill**: Copy that. If possible bring in the vials for analysis. She's obviously altered the anthrax but we're not entirely sure how just yet. Rebecca wants a clean sample. We're not entirely sure the current vaccine will even work for it. Not to mention the potential for using it as a carrier for something else. Something worse.

Watch your back, more so than you have before. Someone has been shadowing me and taking a whole lot of pictures. I'm tempted to give them something worth watching…

**Ada**: An abandoned case to hold the vials. How convenient. Dropping it by the BSAA later. Would I get a pay cheque for it? Anyway, I have re-programmed the water supply so it won't be going any where in the event of an explosion.

**Jill**: I can make a check happen. At this point I don't care how many toes I step on… she has to be stopped before she destroys the whole damn world. Or turns it in to something not worth living in.

I'm thinking I need to send out an alert to all persons involved to take precautions with their water supplies. At least for largely populated areas. Seems to me that she'd rather use those than something smaller, though I might force her hand to go that route.

The BSAA doesn't have enough operatives for that kind of scale. Guess it's time to have a chat with the military…

…..

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Quint Cetcham .org

Jill:

The files were not distributed evenly among the facilities, so I imagine the few parts I'm missing are from the labs we raided that were already empty. There's no way for me to recover what we never had.

I've also done some digging on Operative 45 and Project Lumia as you asked. Looks like Operative 45 is her lap dog. He's been seen on multiple ops for her, or who we assume is her now that we know more about the whole Carla/Ada fiasco.

Project Lumia ties into what we suspected. Details are still a little shady. A lot of rumors, innuendo and names in the wind.

The images left for you were taken with a very nice camera. I have the make and model from the images, as well as the lens, but it's a popular enough set, so it's not going to help us any. Looks like who ever took them followed you for weeks.

Of course. No direct access to them.

Quint

…..

**Carla**: You mind telling me what the hell happened?

**Operative 45**: The complete incompetence of the J'avo. That is what happened…If you're going to complain about the mess, it's being cleaned as we speak.

**Carla**: Don't snap at me. They have a sample of the bug to play with now- you think that I would tolerate this? So she's on their payroll now, huh? Things just got interesting, but I'm five steps ahead. It's timed to jump. They'd never complete a vaccination that would offer full protection. Still. Hmm…

**Operative 45**: Yes, it appears she is working with them now…

**Carla**: I don't care who she's working for. She isn't going to stop this. I'm giving you and HUNK orders. Infect the overseas spots. No bombs- Crack the vials I give you into the water and leave. Nothing further. Take the same plane up and a different one back. I don't know how they managed to figure out Nevada, but it doesn't matter. I'll get SPECTRE on it. BOW traders are starting to notice us- I need you both back before the week is up for transit.

…..

The Operative smashed in the skull of one of the J'avo reporting back from Nevada. "You had one job! Make sure the bomb went off! But you can't deal with one woman?! You are all incompetent fools! Look to this as an example to the rest of you. Do not fail me again…Now clean him up, we don't want the non-infected like that idiot Zimmerman to see things like this." With that, he left the J'avo to cleaning up the dead man so he could somehow recover something from their failure.

…..

STATUS: CLASSIFIED – LVL 5

To: Quint Cetcham .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Quint:

Put the new security software in place. No new parties are allowed in the building without coming through my office first. If that means someone has to wait, then someone has to wait.

Go ahead and disable all security clearances from Level 3 down. If they need something that bad they can come through my office. This includes secretaries, janitors, maintenance, etc.

I want new background checks on everyone. Period. Including myself. Anything looks even remotely suspicious and they get pulled until an investigation can be completed.

I realize you can't possibly do everything yourself. Let me know who you want to work with and I will authorize it.

We managed to take her down in Nevada, but retaliation can't be far behind. Eyes open for any sign… we have to come in hot and fast. I'm tired of reacting. We need to act and cut her off at the knees And right now I don't care how dirty we have to get to do it.

Jill

…..

**Outgoing Txt Msg **

**Me**: Chris, I have a mission for you...

**Chris**: I'm scared to ask.

**Me**: I want this Operative 45. He's possibly in NY.

**Chris**: Send someone else. I'm not leaving you alone. Not now.

**Me**: He could tell us something...

**Chris**: Or he could tell you to go to hell.

**Me**: Possibly. But he would make interesting Leverage.

**Chris**: Are you willing to drop to her level?

**Me**: If it means saving the world.

**Chris**: I'm not going. Send someone else.

**Me**: Do I need to make this an order?

**Chris**: What are you going to do? Fire me? Send Wong. You seem to be buddies with her now.

**Me**: We'll discuss this when we get home

**Chris**: Nothing to discuss. I'm not leaving you. End of story.

…..

"The hell you are!" His reply is hot, jaw clenched, ready to fight her on this.

"Well since you won't do it that pretty much leaves me doesn't it?" She never backs down from him. Mostly it's a quality he admires. Now is not one of those times. "Shouldn't you be falling in line soldier?"

And boy did she know how to push his buttons. He smirks, taking a few menacing steps towards her. As usual she holds her ground. "You really want to go there Jill?"

Reaching out she shoves him, pushing against his chest, forcing him back a few steps. "You can't hover over me like I'm a child Chris. I damn well don't need your protection!"

A smirk. "You sure about that?"

It's an old argument. One that only gets brought up in the most heated of discussions. A dismissive wave of her hand. "Guard the couch. I'm going to bed."

"I don't think so," he mutters under his breath. A hand wraps around her upper arm, spinning her around to face him. Not giving her a chance to speak his mouth descends on hers harshly as if trying to force his will against hers with only the touch of his lips.

Growling in the back of her throat he thinks she might shove him away again. Instead a hand slides into his hair, gripping it hard enough he'd mind if he weren't so distracted. With a rasping moan he pulls his mouth from hers but she barely allows him a breath before she drags his head back down.

The wall meets her back and he presses her against it, using his height and weight to his advantage. In response she wraps her legs around his waist and he grabs her ass tightly. He can feel her heat pressing against him, making it impossible to hide just how much he wants her in this moment. She shifts, rubbing against him and he tears his mouth from hers, taking only a heartbeat to move to her neck. Teeth graze against her skin and she arches against him. Letting go of her ass with one hand, he captures her small wrists and holds them above her head.

"Is that the way you want it?" Her question is breathy, full of emotion.

With his other hand he jerks her panties, tossing them to the floor when they come free. One of these days he was going to consider her underwear budget, it's not like this is the first time he's done such a thing, but right now he can't think much past feeling himself deep inside of her.

Legs locked around him, Jill reaches between them, working the buttons of his jeans until they slide part way down his hips. He's opted for the no boxers option this time and she's thankful there won't be any wasted time. With one hand she guides him into her, biting at his collar bone as he shoves into her roughly.

Letting her wrists go, he latches on to her hips, pulling her against him as he buries himself as deeply as he can. A hand snakes up, tweaking the hard nipples under the shirt she wears. His name is a curse on her lips. Chris can't blame her though. In the end they both know how to push each other, sometimes past the breaking point. It's been this way forever.

He thrusts into her, over and over, roughly, and she meets his every move. Knowing he's close he drops a hand between them to make sure she won't be left behind. She cries out, clenching around him and it's enough to send him over the edge with her.

He shudders, feels both of their endings through his entire body. When they finished he rests his forehead against hers.

"You're mine," he whispers. "I won't let you go, won't lose you again."

"I always have been." Her mostly grey eyes meet his blue. The look in them lets him know she didn't give in, that she let him win this. "I'll send Ada. All right?"

"Better her than you." Nuzzling the side of her neck he drops a gentle kiss there and along her jaw line. "As long as it's not you in the line of fire, I don't care who goes."

"You can't-" his look stops her words and she nods once. It's a circular argument that never gets settled.

One arm wraps around her waist, holding her up and against him. The free hand grabs the waist band of his jeans, holding them up so he doesn't trip and drop them both in the floor. He's not in the mood to argue. Right now he wants to impress upon her just what he's willing to do to keep her by his side and safe. Even if it means fucking her until she can't walk.

…..

**Outgoing Txt Msg **

**Jill**: I want this Operative 45. Even if he refuses to give answers he could be useful as leverage.

**Ada**: No problem.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 04**

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Quint Cetcham .org

Jill:

Just wanted to update you on the status of our network security. As we anticipated the BSAA servers have recently come under attack on a few different levels. The first is an obvious out and out storming of the firewall. Needless to say, it didn't get them very far. The second was a more subtle inquiry into our security levels. They did managed to breech the first couple of layers, but they didn't anticipate my special layers. Like icing on a cake, it was the best part.

I did manage to trace the attack back to several locations, but honestly I think it was just one person covering their tracks pretty well. The only way they're going to get access to our network is to physically come in.

I've already set the precautions into place for that possibility as you asked.

Interesting note... while all the BSAA servers and networks have taken some heat, yours is the one taking the most. I think they're using it as a diversion to really concentrate on the NA servers.

You've really managed to piss off someone haven't you Director?

Quint

…..

To: Director Jill Redfield .org

From: Rebecca Chambers .org

Jill:

I don't know exactly how you managed to get a clean sample of this Anthrax, but it's been very enlightening.

It looks like she's lengthened the rod to increase the virulence, and making it more resistance to the usually antibiotics. I suspect she's spliced it with something, perhaps an offshoot of VRE or MRSA for the antibiotic resistance it shows, but without her research data I can't confirm this.

So far I see no indications she's using this to spread anything else. Your worries about this being merely a carrier seem to be needless. At least so far.

I also had a look at the vaccine Vitruvian Biotics has offered the CDC. It looks good. In fact it looks too good to be true. My question is this: how did they manage to mass produce this so quickly? It took me a few days just to pull apart this strain of anthrax to see the changes. I don't see how they could have done this without some kind of previous knowledge of this particular strain.

I feel you have a right to be concerned about this vaccine. I would suggest the BSAA pool their supplies and offer it to the CDC until another source can be found. It's not going to be a popular solution, I warn you, as your stores are no where near big enough for another massive outbreak. I can't rule out any side effects or possible deficits in this vaccine, I just haven't had enough time.

I'll continue working with this and see if I can tell you anything more.

Rebecca

…..

**Outgoing Msg**

**Jill**: Leon, the DSO needs to be looking into these Jill the Ripper killings. I can't say more without a secure line.  
**Leon**: Jill the Ripper? Doesn't sound like something BOW related. Actually, a normal serial killer sounds like a nice change of pace. I'll get on it.

**Jill**: Don't be so sure. I suspect it's still tied to Carla. I just don't know WHY she's killing these people yet. Ada managed to stop her plans for the Nevada water plant she was attempting to infect. Wouldn't surprise me if she retaliates in some way. We need to get the military involved. If the water supply is how she wants to spread the contagion, then we need to protect it. Neither of us have the resources for that. We also need to se if that's how the DC, Virginia and Jersey outbreaks started.

**Leon**: I guess something "normal" would be too much to hope for. Alright, I'll have a team investigate and see if the water supply really was how Carla did it. Any idea where Carla will strike next, if it is her?

…..

"Be sure to leave something for Carla to remember him by. I want her to know where he went." The Director's words echo in her ear and she can't help but laugh softly. Who knew Valentine had it in her?

"Don't worry, I have something in mind that she would like," she replies just before turning her comm off. Her target is almost in place...

The woman slips from the shadows with a smirk in place. "Hello there," she says as she moves into place.

Unable to believe what he's seeing, Operative 45 frowns. "…You. What do you want? How did you even find me…?"

He wouldn't believe her if she told him. Why bother? "I have my sources. I don't suppose you want to come with me quietly..."

Body tense, he waits for his chance to strike. "How very astute of you…" The Operative rushes at Ada and slams her into a nearby wall. "Much to your misfortune, I'm not going with you at all."

In his ear he can hear his Mistress' voice. "45, be a dear and twist her arm until it snaps."

"Gladly…" he responds.

"First one to break her bones gets a bonus." Carla's voice is low but Ada can hear it.

"No, Bitte. Allow Bertha," requests an unknown female voice.

The doppelganger answers, "Be my guest."

Breaking free, Ada sighs and stabs a tranquilizer syringe into his thigh before kneeing him in the groin. "Tsk, no one wants to talk any more."

The Operative grunts as the syringe plunges into his thigh. With the last of his strength, he headbutts Ada and then topples over onto the floor, unconscious.

Ada reels back from the sudden shock and frowns. She then strips him naked, leaving his clothes on the floor as she drags him next to a civilian vehicle. Unlocking it, she unceremoniously deposits him on the floor before driving off to the BSAA.

…..

Jill paces. Even her years as Director haven't made waiting any easier. It's something she's never really excelled at. What very few people know is that while running a mission from HQ, her stomach is often tight, in knots, as she tries to get her men home. She feels less stress going herself. At least then she is only responsible for herself.

This time is no exception. In fact, it's even worse since she's not officially running this one and has no real contact with her operative. This time all she can do is wait.

Chris shoots her a look which she pointedly ignores. Part of her wants to be angry at him for his over protective nature where she's concerned, even if she understands it. If it weren't for him, she'd be there now, dealing with this mess herself.

Instead she's sent a single person in, not knowing exactly what the situation is. Maybe it's time she takes a step back and checks her emotions at the door. If that's even possible. After everything Carla has done, the things Chris suffered because of her, Jill isn't sure she's capable of pushing her emotions aside. Not this time.

…..

Jill's PDA chirps and she stops pacing, pulling it from her pocket and sliding it open. Ada's face fills the screen. Her grin is quite satisfied.

"I got a gift for you. You might want to prepare your best, secure room as well as a towel. Who's receiving us?"

Maybe sending Ada had been a good idea after all. There were certain things the BSAA didn't need to know. "If it's what I asked for then it's like Christmas all over again. Towel?" She sighs, not really sure she wants the answer. "I'm scared to ask. I'll have one handy." She tosses a glance over her shoulder at Chris who's scowling. "I'll send you the coordinates… I'll be there. And likely Chris as well. Since I'm not currently allowed out of his sight." A grunt behind her tells her she's right about that. The man isn't leaving her side any time in the near future. "Men."

"And an ice pack would come in handy, thanks." It's then the Director realizes the other woman's nose appears to be swollen. "The towel doesn't have to be too big, it can be hankie-sized."

A smirk she can't stop and Jill shakes her head. "Well hell Wong, why bother with it then?" THe spy opens her mouth to ask and Jill shakes her head. "Never mind. Forget I asked that. Ice pack? Do we need a medic?" A possible shadow under the woman's eyes indicates she might have two black eyes in morning.

"I'll leave it to you to decide if the towel is needed or not when we get there. Being headbutted isn't particularly pleasant so the ice would be greatly appreciated."

"He got a chance to fight back then I take it. I'll have ice ready and some Lidocaine spray. It'll sting like a bitch but you'll thank me later." Hearing Chris behind her, she turns to look at him, taking note of the bag he's packing. Weapons, a few medical supplies... the aforementioned ice pack to be filled on Ada's arrival. "Is he still in one piece?"

The dark haired woman nods once. "I rather leave him as he is to make him squirm. He's alright, just tied up and unconscious. Your husband might want to avert his eyes if he wants to..."

The sound of her laughter brings Chris' head up. "Hmm better safe than sorry I suppose. Doubt he'll make a run for it that way. Unless of course you scared him that badly." Finally, a shot at finding out what Carla's up to. They won't be chasing their tails. "Chris is a big boy. Besides, he insisted he keep me in his line of sight… serves him right to get an eyeful." Quickly she fires off the coordinates of the safe house she's set up. "Coordinates sent... ETA?"

Glancing at her watch, Ada answers, "In forty-five minutes. The dose I gave him is strong enough to knock out an elephant."

"Copy that. We'll have everything in place. Just keep him breathing. He's the best chance we have of finding out where else the crazy bitch is planning to attack. Quint found reference to multiple US sites and a handful of overseas sites which e believes will follow later. I don't think this is just about the infection. She has another agenda here."

"Understood." Frowning, Ada allows a flash of sympathy cross her face. "I seriously wonder what the pervert Simmons did to her…"

"Honestly, I'm not sure I want to know. Rebecca said her work with the C-Virus and Anthrax strain is amazing. If she wanted to, she could do so much. Instead all she wants is to destroy the world. I'm not entirely sure that all came from Simmons..."

"Another brilliant mind gone to waste…"

"I couldn't agree more."

Offering a faint smile, Ada shakes her head. "Let's hope Chris doesn't get jealous. Any way, I'm nearing the destination. Just one more turn..."

A chuckle. "Jealous? With me he'll never have to worry about being jealous of another man. Besides, who in their right mind would want Carla's left overs? God only knows what conditions he's in mentally." The thought enough to make Jill wonder if this was the right path. Too late now. "We're already here. Door is unlocked. You want help bringing him inside?"

"Some assistance is appreciated, thanks. Maybe your hubby can carry him?"

"Certainly. If he's going to insist on being by my side he should be expected to put to work." Jill gave a mischievous smile. "He's also available for food runs, but don't tell him I said that."

Meeting the other woman outside, Jill swings the back door open and steps aside as Chris moves to drag the other man out. Looking at Ada she says, "The room here is secure. This place was built specifically for something like this. The room is underground, walls are 2 feet of concrete layers with steel plates. Only way in or out is through the door."

Leading the way, she travels through the building, pushing open the previously mentioned door.

…..

A solid thud sounded in the room as the door closed behind them. Aside from a few chairs, the room was nothing to look at. The walls were a dull grey, possibly concrete. The metal frame around the thick metal door a few darker shades of grey. A narrow stainless steel table sits to one side, a white sheet draped over it.

Unceremoniously Chris dumps the other man in a chair and Jill kneels down, handcuffing arms and legs to the well thought out chair. Someone has designed it just for this kind of situation. The man slumps, still out from the drugs Ada pushed into his body. Without hesitation the Director grabs a large bottle of water from the floor and dumps it over The Operative's body.

Stepping back as he sputters, Jill crosses her arms across her chest.

"Nice of you to join us 45."

…..

**Incoming Message**

**Quint**: Jill, I think I have something here...

**Jill**: I'm in the middle of something Quint.

**Quint**: You might want to consider dropping it. This is big.

**Jill**: Spill it Quint, I don't have time for this.

**Quint**: I've figured out her next targets from the map Sheva found.

**Jill**: And?

**Quint**: India and Germany are next. I'm still working on the other locations. We have the possibility of another half dozen.

**Jill**: All right. Notify the appropriate Directors. I will be in touch with them ASAP. I've got something here to finish.

**Quint**: Copy that. Do I want to know?

**Jill**: Plausible deniability.

**Quint**: Gotcha.

…..

Jill looks at the spy as 45 slowly comes around. "I don't suppose he said anything before you knocked him out? How's the nose by the way?"

"Other than the usual threats of me meeting my doom, nothing important. The nose is fine but it'll be swollen for a while. I'm thinking on where we should make him really bruised up…"

Unable to stop the small smile she nods towards the table. "Ice packs on the table for you. Curious to know if Carla will find him worth saving? He looks like just another chew toy."

"Thanks for the ice. Why don't we have some fun with him while we're at it? He's not going anywhere anytime soon. "

"No, he's certainly not. Only three people know the exact location of this room... and we're all standing in it. Somehow I suspect beating it out of him won't work, but I'm open to ideas."

"I have a few. Ice, hanging, squeezing."

The shock of water being poured over his head snapped the Operative out of his drug induced sleep. After viewing his new surroundings, he looked forward to the site of Jill and Chris Redfield.

"Ah, the Director and Chris Redfield…I'd shake hands but I seem to be tied up." He then looks down at himself and realizes something. "And naked…I question the need to strip me of my clothing but I am simply a guest. I won't deny you your preferences."

He tries to get comfortable in his seat despite the restraints. "So, you've got me. Now what do you want?"

"Well, good morning sunshine," Jill says dryly. "So glad to finally meet you." She casts a glance over his body and his currently naked condition. "mmmm, well, I guess Carla doesn't keep you around for that now, does she? Or maybe she's easily satisfied?"

Dragging a chair over, she drops into it casually, kicking her feet out in front of her and crossing them at the ankles. "So, 45 is it? Interesting." A cold smile. "Or not." Chris moves to stand behind her not saying a word. Yet. "To be honest, I find other things interesting. Like, for instance, India. Or maybe Germany."

Her PDA beeps and she slides it out of a pocket, handing it up to her husband. "You can tell me you don't know anything about either of those places, but quite frankly, liars only serve to be an annoyance. SO how about we skip that part and go from here. Shall we?"

He chuckled and looked at Jill in amusement. "So it's right to the insults? Really Director, I was hoping for a bit of foreplay before we went there. But I suppose you're more of a person that prefers to get things done quickly." He looks over at Chris with a smirk. "Which says something about you Mr. Redfield. Always willing to go all the way, only to have your partners finish for you."

"There's nothing to say, except that you're right. We plan to take our virus to other parts of the globe. India, German, etc. But the sad true of the matter is, that it's too late to stop it. I may be War and Pestilence, but I believe that Death can spread diseases just as easily as myself."

Remaining relaxed in his restraints, the Operative looks at the two BSAA members with slight interest. "Now that we have that out of the way, do either of you have any worthwhile questions for me? After all, I'm not going anywhere."

"You sure you really want to play with me?" She tilts her head to the side and considers him a moment. "I never claimed to play fair."

Chris looks at the PDA a moment, then leans down at whispers something in her ear, his eyes moving once to their captive before looking back at her. Looking up at him, she nods. "Well, it seems you could very easily be wrong on those points. We're already on the ground in Mumbai with the government giving us full access. Germany will have the BSAA landing in less than an hour. I suppose you want poor Quint to have to work for the other locations don't you? Oh well, he does enjoy a challenge."

She rises and stands in front of him. "Still contaminating water supplies? One would think Carla would be able to step up her game a little. Why not just make it airborne and be done with it?"

Jill looks at Ada who leans against a wall to her right. "Apparently she lacks creativity. Simmons couldn't grow that for her I guess."

Her attention returns to 45. "Oh, and what about your little vaccine factory?"

"I wouldn't be so sure Director, just because you have access to countries doesn't mean that you'll find what you're looking for…at least not in time to stop it anyway. The downside of letting those fools lead the Nevada defense was that you got a sample. It's a shame you won't be able to make a proper vaccine in time for it to be any good."

He looks up at her. "Contamination is a viable infection vector, but as you said, making it airborne is just as likely. For your information, we have considered it for use and when we do…oh the chaos it will bring. But you're forgetting one simple form of infection vector that can't be detected until it's too late. Direct contact with an infected, much like with the early progenitor virus offshoots that you and your husband have faced over the years. It didn't start with T-Virus, it started with such horrors as the Bubonic Plague."

The Operative then looked back at Ada and said, "You give that pathetic politician and his Family too much credit Ms. Wong. He had no real knowledge of such sophisticated workings." He huffs a bit and continues, "With remarks like that, it makes me think you still believe he made the C-Virus. And if you do then you're obviously more simple minded that I thought."

He looked back at Jill and shrugged. "Oh, so you do have a vaccine? Impressive. I wouldn't know who's making it or where they're located. Why ask me, don't you already know?"

"Well, if you're sure we can't possibly get there in time then I'm sure you won't mind telling me the rest of your locations. Quint will likely be a little disappointed, but he's he's a big boy, I think he can deal with it." She waits a moment. "No? I didn't think so. I don't think you're quite as secure with your little plans as you want us to think."

A step so she's standing directly in front of him. Chris tenses and she can feel it even without seeing it. "Rebecca has been quite interested in the sample recovered from Nevada. Not to mention the sample of the C Virus Carla was stupid enough to leave in my glass. Kind of sloppy, don't you think, leaving files scattered all across those facilities." A shrug. "Then again, Carla never bet on us getting a hold of her diary." Inclines her head towards Ada. "She can thank Simmons' inspiration for that little gem."

"But we're getting sidetracked. There are plenty of vector options for it, I agree, but Carla is mostly a one trick pony. No imagination. She prefers to play shadow games and send her… mmm…. rats… to do her dirty work."

Her PDA beeps again and she hears it being slid open. Moving a few steps she pulls the sheet partly back from the metal table standing there. Out from under a fold she removes a curious device. It looks something like a metal scarab with a deep red center stone.

Holding it up she asks, "Know what this is?"

"Actually I'm quite secure with our plans Director. I have no other information for you. And what is the point of you mentioning the C-Virus sent to you? Thanks to Muller you have Anti-C. As for the files, the answer to that is simple. It's outdated information."

He looked back at Ada. "You keep mentioning him. You're all as ignorant as I thought then…Her diary you say? Which one would that be, the one she lost in Moscow? I hope it didn't get you too depressed, she had her issues. Also, I hope you weren't too 'creeped out' by the entries about you Ms. Wong."

The Operative laughed out loud and brought his attention back to Jill. "A 'one trick pony'? If she had no imagination, she would have just used the damn C-Virus again you dumb bitch. I must say, the BSAA is rather assuming when it comes to its opponents. And the 'shadow games' as you like to call them are no different from your country's Black Ops. She's not a fighter, never has been."

He looked at the device in the Director's hand. "That is a delivery system for the P30 mind controlling agent used on you by that idiot Albert Wesker." He then looked at her and smirked. "My how the mighty have fallen. You must be very desperate to stoop to your old nemesis' level." He the looks at Chris, "I don't suppose you supported this did you?" He chuckled again. "The BSAA now using the very weapons they've sworn to fight against. So much for honor and integrity."

"Mighty? Never claimed to be. But thank you for thinking so highly of me." She sets it aside, a small smile on her lips. "Stooping? Hmmm, let's see, millions of lives for yours? Someone who has nothing but disdain for innocent people? I hardly call that stooping. I'd consider it taking out the trash.

"Then again, you don't know a whole lot about that kind of sacrifice, do you?"

Looking at her husband she notes the tightness in his jaw and the look on his face that promises they'll be having a talk later. "Funny thing about Chris, he's completely against the idea. But not for the reasons you might think." She shrugs. "He'd rather just put a bullet in your head and be done with it."

The man in question crosses his arms across his chest but says nothing. Now is not the time or place.

With slow steps she circles the chair thoughtfully. "Outdated is it? Funny, because the sample put into my glass isn't the same as the one let loose in Edonia or Langshiang. In fact, it looks like it's a fourth or fifth generation strain. What was it she gave Simmons again? Second strain?"

Pausing behind him takes a minute then continues. "Not a fighter? Maybe. I'll agree she as master manipulator. She's turned you all kinds of inside out, hasn't she?" Coming full circle she stops again. "I guess it's time to see just how far she's gone with you." She winks and Chris makes a noncommittal sound. "Don't worry, we're just going over our options for now. Though I think Ada has some things she'd like to discuss with you."

…..

_**Incoming Message:**_

**Carla**: I'd like my dog back if it won't be much trouble, Jill. But if you really think it's a good idea, please commence. I mean, the lives of your other operatives aren't worth too terribly much. Please, continue. I wonder how many lesser BSAA I can kill before this day is done.

**Jill**: It's not like you plan on leaving them alive if you can help it anyway, so what exactly do you have to bargain with?

…..

I'll tell you what… for every one of my people that dies directly or indirectly by your hand, I'll send you a piece of 45. How many pieces will it take to kill him?

"Be careful Mrs. Redfield, your ego is showing." 45 shook his head. "Disdain of innocents? Since when has anyone cared about the innocent? With enough desperation the innocent will become nothing but animals. Rioting in the streets, stealing, raping, any atrocity that you can think of, your 'innocents' are capable of it."

"We're simply making a point. Not to you, not the governments of the world, but the people behind the scenes. The people that allowed the nuclear strike on Raccoon and Tall Oaks, the people that infected Tall Oaks to kill the President of the United States. The people that are running your 'innocents' as we speak. They are our enemy, you're simply getting yourselves involved. In truth, we're taking out the trash with help from the person you call 'Jill the Ripper' as well as 'Mr. Death.'"

"You speak of sacrifice…but you think that just because I'm a monster, I don't know what it is? Heh…I sacrificed for God and country in my past life, do you know what that got me? Nothing but a pink slip, all the work I did for my country amounted to them saying 'Good job soldier, now we have no more need of you.'"

He scuffed at the memory and continued, "After that, I had no purpose…no reason to live. But then, I found something, something that asked me to sacrifice one more thing…my humanity. I had nothing left to lose…so I said yes. This is the result of that answer, I have a purpose and I would gladly make the same choice again if I had to."

"But please, if you want to put a bullet in my head, be my guest. I am expendable. But all I have to say is, that it will only serve to cause more problems for you."

He looked up at Jill. "Actually what we used on Simmons was one of three variants of the original strain. C was already complete, it just needed some minor tweaks. And thanks to Muller's blood, those modifications were implemented. We made it stronger, but the downside was that it also corrupted the mind." Looking back at Ada again, "Like what you witnessed with Simmons Ms. Wong." He then looked at Chris. "And like with your partner Nivans Mr. Redfield, you could tell right? His mind was slipping, focused on one thing and one thing only. Your protection, so that the BSAA could continue fighting the good fight." The Operative sighed and put his gaze back to Jill. "So you can imagine that we don't used that modification anymore, too many unknowns. Now please pay attention, I'm only going to say this once. By outdated, I meant the data you recovered, not the sample of C."

He smirks, "Oh you think you have me all figured out Director? The truth is, aside from the background I just gave you, you know nothing of me…" 45 looks back at Ada again, "I'm sure Ms. Wong has plenty of questions for me. But I'm sure you have more pointless things to ask as well. As I said before, I have the time now." Pressing his arms against his restraints to prove the point.

A faint, amused smile plays on her lips. "The people responsible? Right, you want to implicate Simmons. I won't deny it, you're doing a reasonably good job at it. Except for one, small detail… Chris was in Edonia, he saw Carla infect all of his men himself. Sure, she tried to pass it off as Ada's doing, but we know better now. And while Simmons obviously had a hand in some of it, he's just one more of her pawns now." The man in question doesn't flinch at the mention of the men he lost, but she knows it hurts him. "This is merely Carla's personal vendetta against Simmons because of what he did to her."

Standing in from of him again she shrugs. "Truthfully, if she merely wanted to kill him I'd tell her to go for it. Hell, I might help her track him down. But past that?" Jill waves a dismissive hand. "She's need to put on her big girl panties and get over it. Then again, she's just one big bucket of crazy now isn't she? It's not like she's the only one ever used and abused. But I guess she just couldn't deal with it. She's not strong enough to not let what he did to her control her every move."

The sound of her name makes her turn and she snatches the PDA in midair seconds after it leaves Chris' hand. Opening it, she reads the message and looks at 45.

"Speaking of crazy, Carla says she wants her dog back." With a raised brow she studies him. "Is that all you are to her, a dog?" She offers a quick reply and looks back at him. "You're right, I don't know much about you. But I know you need her, that she's you're sole reason for living." The smile she gives is cold, enough to make almost anyone think twice. "Which brings us to our other options."

With slender fingers she indicates the other people in the room. "Ada mostly wants to make you hurt. Chris wants to put you in the ground. But somehow I don't think either of those options are really what's going to make you crack. And since I certainly have no control over Ada and minimal control over Chris, he is a big boy after all, they are free to do with you as they please, providing you're left alive once they're done.

Then we can give the other option a try. You game?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 05**

((We now have someone brave enough to tackle the role of Chris, welcome officerredfield to the fold...

…..

Director Jill Redfield .org

Quint Cetcham .org

Jill:

We've got a lock on a third location. Barcelona Spain. I've already got the Europe division sending a team.

Let me know when you're free… I've got some other things you need to know.

Quint

...

The Operative sighed and shook his head. "Talking to you any further is a pointless endeavor Director. You're as focused on your issues as she is with hers. But let me pose a few more questions for you and please, no smart ass remarks this time. What gives you the right to judge us and pretend to know what drives us? Not everyone is you or the bitch in red over there. Were you baited into a job with the hope of a career only to have your work taken from you, killed, mutated and then abused all for some madman's twisted desires? Seeing as you all still have a pulse and your current well-to-do lives, I'm guessing that answer is no. The truth is, you were subjected to a brainwashing drug and nothing bad ever really happened to you Ada."

45 Took a breath and continued, "Also…how are you going to convince the world that a dead woman who looks nothing like her old self is spearheading a shadow Bio-Terror group?"

Listening to her choices in torture, he looked at the three people in the room and smiled. "Oh I'm game for anything. Beat me to an inch of my life. Or hell, just chop off my arm. The truth is, you've got nothing that will cause me to say anything more than I have that will be of use to you. Now can we get one with this? I'm tired of listening to you talk…"

"If I remember correctly, my entire life was taken from me for years, among other things. But obviously that doesn't count for you. I guess I missed the memo stating that because of that I had to blame anyone and everyone else for it." She rolls her eyes. "Don't act like Carla is the only person who has ever had it bad. Don't pretend you're the only person who ever got screwed or lied to. Maybe you're as delusional as she is. But the fact of the matter is, you had a choice to make. And you chose to take it out on people that had nothing to do with what happened. So did she. The thousands of people she's killed with her anthrax bug? Exactly what did they have to do with any of it? Right, they were just collateral damage, tools with which to prove a point."

"Maybe it's all right to you to think of human lives as such, but it's not to me."

Chris moves closer, sensing his wife's anger rising. "I never claimed proving the truth was an easy thing, but it doesn't mean you don't try. But that's ok, you want to not hear me talk, I'm ok with that. I'll let Ada vent a little with you and then we'll move on to the other option. But first…"

Without warning she slams her fist into the side of his face with a strength not entirely natural, snapping his head to the side and knocking the larger man and chair over. It crashes to the concrete floor and she jerks it back up, righting him without any effort. "That's for trying to steal my dog asshole. And if it wasn't you, then feel free to pass that message along to your master. If you manage to leave here. If not I'll be happy to deliver it myself."

She goes eerily still and Chris grabs her wrist. A look passes between them and she steps back, fury flickering across her face. In less than a heartbeat it's gone. Leaning down he whispers something in her ear, his fingers sliding down to twist together with hers a moment.

"Jill, dial it back and calm down, you're not going to think straight if you're acting on blind anger." he whispered into her ear, an attempt to calm her down which seemed to succeed "Jill, take it one step at a time after all, this bastard isn't going anywhere." Chris stared back into Jill's eyes and saw her think it over a bit before she had let go of his hand to go back the interrogation of Operative 45.

She shakes her head, closing her eyes a moment. "Sonofabitch tried to take our dog," she grits out. Before she can say any more her PDA once again chirps. With a frown she looks at it then back up at Chris.

"I need to deal with this." She glances over her shoulder at 45. "Rebecca is going to want a blood sample from him. Right now I don't give a damn how we get it."

...

STATUS: RESTRICTED

To: Quint Cetcham .org

From: Director Jill Redfield .org

Quint:

I'm clear on Spain. Have everyone in the three locations we've identified send out a boil water advisory. If they beat us to the water supply then we can at least stunt the infection that way. Some people in those places, especially India, are going to have limited resources, but we can't do anything about that. Be honest, tell them exactly why they need to boil it and send very clear instructions on how long it needs to be done for. She tweaked the bug, but I doubt she made it immune to heat, at least not entirely.

Also, get with our military contacts. She's going to hit somewhere else mainland and we need to know where. We're still to thin here to cover it ourselves and you know how pissy they get when we try. I've contacted Leon and hopefully he can kick them into gear if they won't listen to us.

If we have to see if there's some way to enact a boil water advisory for the areas we think the most likely target here. God that's going to be so many, I don't even want to consider it.

Also, see if we have any data files pertaining to the Four Horsemen. It's a long shot, but it's recently popped up as a reference and I don't think it was insignificant. If you have to narrow focus, focus on Death. Easier said than done, I know but If it can be done I know you will pull it off.

Jill

...

Breaking News…

The BSAA is suddenly calling for a boil water advisory in the following locations…. Barcelona Spain, Mumbai India and Berlin Germany…. sources say the BSAA is warning of a possible Anthrax outbreak like the outbreaks seen in New Jersey, DC and Virginia. The BSAA also states this is a new strain of Anthrax that is resistant to the usual antibiotics…. sources say Vitruvian Biotics is gearing up with a massive Anthrax vaccine production schedule…

...

There was no reaction after the punch and the following crash to the floor. If he was supposed to feel something, the Operative didn't feel it. As he was righted and propped back up, he responded. "I'll be sure to pass the message that we need to go for animals in our next round of infection. Maybe we'll focus on food to spread it."

He smirked and then looked at Chris. "I don't need you to fight my battles for me you lumbering idiot. I say she needs to let out a little anger…So come on, I barely felt that last one. I thought you wanted to hurt me." He then began to chuckle.

As tempting as it is Jill manages not to swing again, though not without some effort. "I see. Likes to knock you around a bit does she? Punish you for what Simmons did to her?" Dropping back down into the chair again she smiles up at Chris. "Lumbering idiot? I think he just tried to insult you."

Once again she kicks her feet out in front of her and crosses her arms across her chest. "So, I guess we're back to the last option." Before she can explain, Ada crosses the short distance and leans down to say something quietly in her ear. Jill looks thoughtful for a moment then nods. "A very valid option."

"Seems my esteemed colleague here has an idea I hadn't contemplated before. Can your body function without the virus 45?" With a fluid grace she pulls a small, thin cylindrical device from one of her pants' cargo pockets. A slightly yellowish liquid sloshes around inside. The package Rebecca took great care to make sure the Director had before leaving before. "Rebecca developed this, rather quickly actually, just before we raided Carla's labs. Ideally it's to be given to someone infected with the C Virus within minutes. She thinks it will keep the virus from taking hold in the body. It was meant to be a little extra insurance when we hit the labs. Wonder what it does to someone whose body depends on the virus to live? Want to find out?"

With a look over her shoulder to Chris she ignores 45, "We've pinpointed Spain. Quint is working on what he thinks are the last two targets. I've put a water advisory out for all possible sites. You think Echo team is ready to mobilize again? He may have a lock on the next US site."

Once again her attention returns to Carla's dog. "Will she still want you when you're no longer one of her infected?"

"You know, I keep hearing you talk, but I'm not hearing anything important. Are you done or are you going to keep using these weak insults?" He rolls his eyes. "I'm only doing the same thing you are Director, making mindless insults for no reason besides listening to myself talk."

The Operative sighs. "You can't un-infect a dead person you moron…If you're going to kill me, just get it over with and quit talking about it like I should give a crap."

"Fine, so if the virus is no longer animating your rather naked corpse, then you're just a corpse. Sounds even better." Pulling an empty phlebotomy set from the table she looks at him. "First though, I was some blood." Grabbing a handful of hair, she jerks his head to the side and slides it home in the jugular. Jill holds on to the Vaccutainer as Chris pops a half dozen empty vials on, then off as they fill. Once they're done she lets go but leaves the IV access in place, taking a few seconds to tape it down and drop an INT cap on it.

"I'm sure Rebecca will find these fascinating. We've got one more option though." When he looks at her she meets his gaze. "We could just leave you here. Make sure you're fed and watered like a good little minion. And you never get near her again. Then again if you're dead do you need food or water? Either way, I won't let you suffer, at least not like that." A smirk. "That might be considered inhumane. But how well will you fare to be kept from her?"

"Guess we should consider all our options now hmm?"

"A few things before you continue to ramble on and stroke your own ego. First, that blood isn't going to do you much good. Second, I don't need food or water for long periods of time so your 'offer' is pointless. Finally, I do have some free will. I'm not some inferior J'avo that can't think for itself."

"But yes, let's consider our options. You can let me go, or I let myself out."

"I don't think you give Rebecca enough credit. Is it anything to me? Nah, I don't know much about blood when it comes right down to it. She does though. She knows quite a bit. Then again we're all just inferior humans, no threat at all to you."

"Well, no food or water is a bonus. Means I won't have to see you every day. A blessing for us both. You want out? Make it happen. I'm waiting."

"Jill…" Chris gently grabbed her arm "I think for a safe plan we have some of our guys guard the cell. And at least give the guy water. Look you can give me that look all you want but you know that what you are doing and how you are acting is wrong."

"Hmph, suddenly you're the paragon Chris? I thought you were the one that wanted me six feet under. Especially since you know who I work for. Afraid of what you two are turning into?"

"You don't shut your pie hole I just might take back my offer!" He snapped back practically exploding, turning to Jill he whispered into her ear. "If anyone has to take the fallout from this, let it be me. I won't let your rash choices affect your career."

"Just ask nicely and I'll put my best effort into keeping quiet while you try to talk down your wife from going darkside."

"I have no intentions of starving him. He's the one who says he doesn't need anything. But I'll be damned if I let him loose. Hundreds of thousands of lives Chris, if not millions. At this point, after all they've already done, to you and those we lost, to the people infected only a few weeks ago, I've got no problem putting him own like a rabid animal if it means saving all those potential victims." Taking a deep breath she looks at him. "The only thing that gives me pause about it right this minute is the fact he seems too damn eager for it."

Taking some comfort in the touch of Chris' hand she looks at 45. "Aren't we all just animals? Wouldn't it be a coup if you could turn one of us into one of you?" The room nearly vibrates with tension. "You two killed my men out there too. Not just Chris' team. I was running that op, I heard them die. You want animals? Why not give it to you?"

Her husband leans over to whisper in her ear and she smiles slightly. Shaking her head once she whispers back, "It's not my career I care about. We both know of the three of us in this room, I'm the one he's least likely to be able to kill. I won't just leave him guarded for her to come rescue. She'll kill more people to get him and she's not going to leave him here to rot. Those people we saw in Virginia didn't deserve to die. Finn and the others didn't deserve to die. They can't keep running rampant sowing seeds of chaos where ever they want because Simmons fucked her over."

"Oh do shut up," she snapped at their captive. "If I were going to go darkside I'd have done it yeas ago when Wesker had control over me."

And that's what bothered him, he saw some behaviors in her that reminded him of how she was when Wesker had that P30 device on her chest, he still remembers his left arm being dislocated by her too "I'm well aware…trust me I am aware. But vendettas get us nowhere in life."

"And letting them kill off God knows how many people gets us where?" She turns away, picking up the auto syringe filled with the C-Virus antidote and moves it between her fingers absently. "It's not like we can keep him locked up forever. Eventually he'll end up getting loose. Then we're even more responsible for what he does."

"Jill, we can and we will if need be." he used his two fingers to lift her chin to stare back into his eyes "You once asked me if I trusted you, Jill I need you to trust me. Calm your mind and then work. Sides he won't get two steps out the door before my team pounces on him."

Her eyes meet his and she nods once. "There are only three people who know exactly where this room is Chris. The second more know she's going to know where to find him. And she's not going to hesitate to kill anyone here to get to him." Voice dropping to a whisper she asks, "Will you survive losing more men?"

"We'd lose more if she gets her golden child back. We can't let that happen and if we want to get info, we need to be rational about this. We approach it from how you are taking it you might lose control which is something I don't want to happen at all." he whispered back, losing more men is something that he dreads, but this was a job that needed to be a small scalpel, not a hammer "Deep down you know I'm right."

Closing her eyes a moment, she reaches up and kisses him, a gentle brush of their lips. "Fine," he feels her tense before she moves, "but trust me in this one last thing."

Spinning away from him, she slams the auto injector into 45's right trapezius muscle. The needle bites, hitting home and the contents of the syringe dump into his body.

The Operative cracks his neck and relaxes his body. "I have an idea." Getting their attention he looks up at them and grins. "How about I just get myself out and that way we can all be happy…" With a power jerk, he snaps both of his arms at the elbow. Once that happens, the broken limbs mutate and burst from the restrains as bladed claws. Soon after, he uses his new appendages to stab into his legs to mutate them as well. The mangled limbs turned into those similar to a bird of prey. He then stands up and stares the two BSAA agents down.

"I'm going to give you a choice. Move out of the way and let me go or interfere more than you already have…One lets you live, the other gets you a one way trip to see The River Styx…"

Dropping, rolling away from 45 as he transforms she moves to her feet with an easy grace. Something shifts in her eyes and the smile she gives is nearly feral.

"Finally."

"JILL!" Chris dove behind a table where his Spas-12 was, it was fully armed and loaded, he tossed it over to Jill, he snatched his MP5k, racked in his rounds, he peeked out from cover as he began to open fire. The reverberating sounds of gunfire echoed in the room "Jill get to the door now!"

Snatching the Spas-12 out of the air she holds it close and dives for Ada, shoving the other woman down. She fires into 45 as she pushes Ada towards the door.

"Not going anywhere without you. Besides, it's been a while since someone gave me a good fight." She grins at him. "You always hold back."

Pressing the gun into the spy's hands she rises as the gunfire dies down. "Hey, asshole. Want to try to send me down, let's see if you've got it in you."

...

To Any and All BSAA Members

Spectre now hacked into your computers so that all that displays is a Neo-Umbrella symbol. Which is basically just like the Umbrella symbol.

He did it because that's how he gets his kicks.

It will last until your technical crew can get it working again.

Enjoy…

...

Outgoing Txt msg

To all BSAA members: Per Director Redfield, servers under attack are being shut down. Move to secondary devices. - Quint

...

More and more he saw her turn into a blood thirsty savage with her choice of words and how she handled everything. Chris rolled out of cover, gun aimed on the assailant, however he exchanged a glance over at Jill briefly. To Chris he was managing two battles, the one with he and the Operative, and the battle to keep Jill's soul intact.

The rounds hit his chest and still the Operative moved towards the exit. The bullet wounds started to mutate his chest to have a sort of scale armor similar to the telo-krljusht.

"You two just don't give up do you…? Fine!" He then swung one of his bladed claws at Jill.

"Nope." She bends, the blade slicing the air above her body mere seconds before she snaps up again. Bringing an arm up she comes down with an elbow, smashing down on the furthest foot or so of claw. It snaps free and she tosses it aside, to the back of the room.

He swings again and once more she dodges, this time maneuvering herself closer to Ada, urging her in the direction of the door.

"Chris, get her out of here!"

"Come on. Pretty sure Carla wants a blood sample from me. Think you can get enough to make her happy?"

"Got it, you be careful!" Chris spoke as he grabbed Ada and hefted her up into a fireman carry out of the room

He let Chris and Ada leave the room without incident. He then looked at the the lone Director. "You should have left with them…To be frank, we did want a sample of your blood. But thankfully, we are already in possession of it. So now, the tables are turned. Just as you were planing to get rid of me for having now use to you, I now have no further use of you. So I'm giving you one last chance Director, let me leave, or die knowing that you're a fool who didn't know when to stand down out of some sort of vendetta."

"A sample of my blood. Really?" A laugh. "You sure it's mine?" With a smooth slide she uncovers the last item on the table. Her own Beretta. "Guess we'll call this one even. We certainly got what we wanted."

A few carefully placed shots at his head and she ducks out the door. Meeting with Chris and Ada, she nudges them forward. "Move. There's not a lot of time before he recovers from those shots." Ada begins to protest, no doubt wanting blood from the man. "We got what we came for. And then some."

"Let's go."

Chris' phone begins to ring.

...

She walks into the lobby of the BSAA, crossing her arms and not even bothering to go any further than the door, tapping her heel and looking around.

Everyone in the building seems to be scrambling, agents just inside the entrance obviously tense, hands hovering near their weapons instinctively.

She sighs, "You boys always did know how to treat a lady. But I have something you should hear- so why don't you… ditch the weapons and listen for hmmm… thirty seconds?"

The one on the right takes a step forward. "I'm going to have to take you into custody ma'am. Director's orders."

She rose a hand in a "stop" gesture, black satin gloves, inhumanly long fingers, "Ah- have you heard a word I said? I said thirty seconds. But you know what?"

The woman sidestepped away, her shoulders lax, her posture calm, cold, "You know what I've learned from you? It's so simple it should have it's own fable."

She sighed, "People don't change. It's… so… repetitive. So… monotonous. So I'll tell you something- I have ten more seconds, officer-… And it's something important."

"Ma'm, you're a wanted fugitive. I can call the Director and have her meet us here."

"I hate when people don't listen. I'm talking to you- to you in specific, do you realize that? Of course you don't. Ten seconds. Do you know what comes out of chaos?"

His hands rests on his weapon.

"I hear you ma'am. You can talk while we go inside. Ok?"

She took a breath, one long sigh, "What? Hasn't anyone taught you how to answer a question? I'm feeling ignored. You know what comes out of chaos?Change."

Pulled the pistol from her bra, looked at it with a fond smile. Shot at the man, a dart in his next.

"Ciao," she chirruped, and watched as his skin burst into flames.

Seeing his partner hit, the second agent hits the alarm on the building and begins talking into his comm. Doors come down, containment procedures going into effect. He watches, horrified, as the other man begins to solidify into a chrysalis. Panicked, he yells something into his comm, unable to get back through the door that locked when the protocols were enacted.

As the hardened, mud like substance begins to crack Charlie Team rounds the corner, weapons drawn. Not wasting any time the open fire, destroying the mutation before it can fully hatch. Jerking the mask off his face Barry looks at the remnants of the agent and shakes his head. Without a word he picks up his phone and dials Chris.

...

Chris quickly fumbled through his pocket for his phone. Taking it out he hit the green button. "Redfield!" he responded as he carried Ada over his shoulder, heading to the elevators. "Jill come on!"

Skidding to a stop as Chris jabs at the elevator buttons, she raises the Beretta, ready to lay down fire if need be. The doors slide open and she backs in, keeping steady aim until they slide closed again. Almost out. The worst time… the time when so much can go wrong.

Next to her she can hear Barry's voice coming from Chris' phone but can't make out the words. The look on his face and the sudden tensing of his body makes her frown. Just then the elevator dings open and she steps out, covering the level before proceeding ahead. Ada follows, moving between them, her vision not so hot from being slammed into the floor, knocking her head against the concrete and further damaging her nose.

"I'm scared to ask," she says over her shoulder to him.

"I couldn't make out much of what Barry was saying but it….he sounded like he was in a bad spot, the phone had cut out while he spoke in mid sentance." Chris spoke, worried about his old friend, Chris glanced back every now and then to see if Ada was managing well. "Jill you keep an eye on Ada. I'll go on a head to scout out if things are okay. Its too quiet if you ask me…"

As he watched the elevator go up, he saw a flicker on the screen in front of him and then nothing. The power had been cut and it looked like he was trapped down there.

"So…a power outage to cover my escape…clever girl…" The Operative wedged his claws into the elevator doors and opened them. He looked up the shaft and saw that the Redfields and Ms. Wong were stuck. As much as he wanted to send the to their deaths, now was not the time. With that in mind, he started his climb to the top. He jumped on the elevator that the agents were trapped in and then continued. Once on the ground floor, he forced the doors open again to a familiar woman in blue and red.

She takes the opportunity in the dark to grapple down as her operative is swallowed up safely by some of her cohorts. Too dark to tell what exactly is going on, it's sudden and vicious, pecking her on the cheek and hissing, "I told you, you were a monster," disappearing into the dark just as fast.

Jill hears the words and grits her teeth, knowing the bitch is gone before anything can be done about it. She doesn't say a word to Chris about it, keeping it to herself for now.

Not everything that's done can be undone.

"What now?" Chris felt the sudden shift from above and took it as a sign that it was above them "Stay here." Chris searched for the emergency hatch for the Elevator, he popped it open and began to climb up the elevator towards the forced open doors, there he saw Carla and 45 making their way out. "CARLA!" Pulling the pin on the grenade he tossed it at the two of them, counting down the fuse he let it go on two, counting it as it soared at them.

As the grenade was tossed at them, the Operative turned around with a swing of his claw and knocked it away from them.

"You should just stop Redfield…It's over for now." He then turned around and continued on his way out with Carla.

Chris pulled the trigger from his gun, click, click, click.

Out of ammo?! Chris charged 45 with a knife lunged onto the creature's back and was able to make one stab before he was thrown off by 45 into a wall, sinking into unconciousness

"CHRIS!" Jill screams as she falls back into the metal box. Just then it begins to move upward again and she kneels next to him. Smoothing his hair back she kisses his forehead. "Chris, come on baby. Wake up please." Fighting her instinct to go after them, she looks over at Ada and the woman shakes her head. Dazed maybe, but the spy seems to be holding up.

Returning her attention back to her husband her fingers trace the lines of his face. "Come on now. You don't get out of walking the dog that easy."

Chris' eyes slowly opened up, he stared up at Jill "I'm okay," he groaned "I'm gonna have one big fucking headache tonight…" Chris winced as he still felt the pain as if he was tossed like a soft ball at 15 mph

"Not if I strangle you first," she grumbles at him. Half heartedly she hits him in the shoulder then kisses him. "You don't get to tell me to leave well enough alone then do it yourself Redfield. It doesn't work like that and you know it."

The elevator moves upwards again as the power comes back on and she looks at Ada. "You ok Wong?" The other woman nods, lamenting her decision to leave weapons behind. Reaching the ground level the metal box stops, letting out a ding, and the doors slide open. Helping Chris up, they all exit the elevator, Jill favoring her right side slightly. A probable broken rib. Ignoring it she props Chris up against the BSAA SUV. They were played this night, but it wasn't a total loss despite what Carla or 45 might think.

"You need to call Barry. Find out what's wrong." No sooner have the words left her mouth when her personal phone rings.

"Quint?" she answers.

Chris kept at it for trying to reach Barry, however to no avail he wasnt able to get in contact. "Barry isn't responding. Jill where was he sent?" he spoke, still wincing from the pain. Chris tried to piece everything together, a thought crossed his mind if Carla's men somehow got to him. No…no Barry is stronger than that. He's gotten this far, he still managed to live this long.

"I'm clear, moving to secondary." Those are the only words she says past Quint's name before hanging up her phone. Pulling out her PDA she tosses them both in the back of the SUV.

"The BSAA has been breached on all levels. The servers suffered a major attack and have been compromised. Quint has moved those needed to secondary devices. Secondary server is up as I had him do a few days ago. It is not connected to the outside at this point and the location is still classified. Somehow I knew this was coming." She reaches for his phone and tosses it in with the others.

"Secondaries are at the house." Scrubbing her face with her hands she sighs. Exhaustion is running through her now that the adrenaline is gone and her rib hurts like hell. Wanting nothing more than to go home and curl up with her husband as she goes to sleep, she takes a minute. "All right. One thing at a time." Looking back up at him she frowns. "Barry was supposed to be at HQ with Charlie Team doing their debrief of Atlanta. He didn't do it when they got back because of the holiday…"

Suddenly it clicks in her head. "Shit. It was all just a diversion. Bitch was at HQ. We have to go."

"You don't think she's trying to find some way to gain access to defense systems?" he questioned as he climbed into the SUV, in the back there were some Assault Rifles; G36 Rifles, armed and ready. Their driver began to head off as Jill and Ada climbed into the vehicle, Chris passed out a rifle to both Jill and Ada and three spare mags.

"Of all days to get smacked and leave my hookshot and crossbow behind, today had to be it," she says with a wry grin

"No kidding. I only brought the Beretta with me. You all right Wong? I think he caught us all by surprise. Now we know some of them survive and can control their mutations. And we got a sample out of the deal." Something clicks in the back of her head and she mutters under her breath, "Now that file Quint found makes more sense. Shit."

"I've been through worse. You should go tend to your duties ASAP. I have something in mind and I need to check it out... Anyway, my number's always open. I hope the pay cheque comes with medical benefits. This nose needs work."

Jill chuckles. "It does. I'll send you the address of the hospital we use and set it up so you can walk in. A check might be delayed. They hit the BSAA servers as well. At this point I'm going to have to put you on the payroll if this keeps up. Think you could handle being an honest woman?"

Taking the rifle and ammo, Jill thinks it over as she inspects the gun. Not that she expects it to not be ready, but it's an ingrained habit. "Her end game is simple death and destruction. She's taking out everything Simmons put her through on everyone else. She's hunting the 'Family' those with connections to Simmons. And trying to pin Edonia and China on him. So far everything she's done has revolved around the man. Obviously we need to be digging into his background even more." She looks at Ada with a grin. "Perhaps it's time the DSO gives us access to the files they have on Simmons."

Ada grins back, agreeing. A look passes between the two women and Jill orders the driver to stop by Leon's. "I'll leave that in your hands," the brunette says as Ada slips out of the SUV.

"We need to make it back to HQ and figure out what the hell is going on there. The phones could be down because of the server attack, but I don't like this. Not at all."

…

Well folks, there it is. The Wicked Game arc is finished. I believe it will be followed by Project Lumia. In all honesty, I'm not sure I have it in me to catalog it like I have this one. I highly recommend dropping by Tumblr and following those involved if you want to keep up:)

Once again I'd like to give a HUGE thanks to everyone involved. I had a blast with this and often felt like I was reading a book I couldn't put down because I wanted to know what happened. If I've missed posting something here please forgive me. It's not intentional in the slightest, there's just so much going fast and furiously at times that it's often hard to find again if I'm not copying as I go.

And with that, please allow me, once more, to say thanks to the cast and crew...

Chris Redfield (officerredfield & bsaacaptain)

Operative 45 (Operative-45)

Spectre (vladimirbodrovski)

Ada Wong (ask-a-w)

Leon Kennedy (ask-l-s-k)

Carla Radames (harbingerbutterfly)

Helena Harper (asksassyhelena & helenaharperusss)

Director Jill Redfield (directorjredfield).


End file.
